Purify
by BadMagick
Summary: She was the only one who dared to change the dark Slytherin Prince. Druna.
1. A Coward's Game of Quidditch

**A/N: My first Harry Potter story, featuring the Druna couple! I love Draco and Luna together, and if it's not for you, I understand. But please don't leave rude comments. And tell me if you liked the story so far. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Do you have a crush on anyone, Luna?"<p>

Spoon partially hanging out of the Ravenclaw's mouth, her wide gaze slowly lifted to Ginny's. Luna waited until her food went carefully down before placing her spoon aside.

"A crush?"

"You know…someone you fancy?"

Pause. Luna looked up towards the ceiling in thought, a lion-shaped hat wrapped around her head.

"I suppose I do fancy Harry."

"H-harry?" Ginny stammered, taken back by the name of her very own crush.

"Yes, we're quite good friends."

"No, Luna," Hermione cut in, half smiling, "She doesn't mean friendship wise. She's talking about someone that catches your eye and makes you curious, beyond friendship."

Luna returned to thinking, and Ginny and Hermione waited. Luna Lovegood was an odd one. She rarely ever fit in, but she could grow on you because despite her apparent weirdness, she was a good person. It would be interesting to find who her 'crush' was, if she had one at all.

Finally, Luna turned from the Gryffindor table and looked across the Great Hall. "Him," Luna's finger pointed to a platinum haired boy in Slytherin, "He makes me curious."

"_Draco_?" Hermione gawked, while Ginny was shocked speechless, "Malfoy? He's the one you have feelings for?"

"…I'm not sure."

The brunette and red head now wore disbelieving expressions. What was supposed to be a simple conversation always turned into a frustrating battle of understanding, when talking to Luna of course.

"So you _don't _fancy Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I would like to get to know him. He has a complex personality, he loses himself to anger frequently, and he treats others as though they are beneath him. But under that, he is quite weak, afraid, and might I even say insecure. Does that not make you curious?"

"No," Ginny replied flatly, "Not at all, he's horrible."

"I suppose," Luna stood, "I will be going, then."

"Of course, see you at the game later," Hermione said, watching Luna skip down towards the large doors before glancing to Ginny, "Can you believe her- Draco, of all people?"

"Actually, I can. It is Luna after all."

* * *

><p>"What is that filthy mudblood and blood traitor looking at?" Draco nearly snarled, beginning to lose his appetite just before the big Slytherin-Gryffindor game too. Ginny and Hermione failed to make their glances toward him discreet, but when Draco finally caught their eye, sending them a disgusted sneer, the girls turned around immediately .<p>

"Just ignore them, Draco," Pansy said, pushing a plate toward him, "Eat. You need to keep your energy up before the game."

"I know that. Don't pester me like you're my mum," Draco directed his critical glare at her and pushed the plate away. He wore his green Seeker attire, totally prepared. The thought of knocking Harry off his broomstick only sent a wave of adrenaline through him; oh yes, he had enough energy for today.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Blaise acknowledged with a smirk, "Still not over the game where Potter knocked you off your broomstick, aye?"

"Shut it, Blaise," the Slytherin Prince snapped, "And wipe that bloody look off your face, I'll be damned if I get made fun of by the likes of you." Draco rose from his seat, taking his Nimbus accordingly.

"Good luck, Draco!" Pansy called before he left.

"I don't need luck," was the confident remark made back.

* * *

><p>"It appears that the Slytherin team is suffering from Loser's Lurgy," Luna Lovegood's voice sounded across the busy field, over the voices of raving on-lookers, and penetrating the egos of the Slytherin Quidditch team, "I hope no one else catches it. After the game, you all must go to the infirmary, or you may end up with permanent damage and be losers forever."<p>

Draco swept down on his broomstick, towards the commentary stands where Loony was holding the mic.

"Oi, Loony! Keep your filthy mouth shut and stop ruining the game!"

"Oh hello Draco, I'm not ruining the game. Your team's poor performance will inevitably ruin it," Luna appeared unfazed, which slightly scared Draco. He could get under anyone's skin, but this girl was obviously different.

Gripping the broomstick, Draco leaned forward to spout more insults her way until she pointed.

"Harry's about to catch the Golden Snitch," she said.

Looking over his shoulder, Draco's frown deepened at the Half-Blood wizard soaring after the Snitch. Draco left Luna, flying after the prize as well.

"Draco seems to be serious now," Luna announced on the mic, "How interesting. I'm sure he made an illegal move right there, unless hitting is allowed?"

Draco's jaw clenched in aggravation, as he still flew after the Snitch with Harry on his tail. He could not work under these conditions, not with Luna's ridiculous commentary that seemed so reassured that Gryffindor would win.

But Draco reached forward, the golden orb almost within his palm when Harry's hand outstretched and touched it. Draco roughly rammed into Harry as an attempt to stop him, and the black haired male toppled off of his broom as a result just as his hand wrapped around the Snitch.

"Harry's caught the Snitch!" Luna squeaked, the Gryffindors cheering as well, until they saw Harry falling down and down from the sky. Luna's face distorted with concern, "H-harry?"

Seeing Harry fall to the ground, land, and roll in agony over a damaged arm, Draco had never been more proud. Hovering in the air, Draco's lips curved into a devilish smirk.

"Serves you right Potter," Draco spat.

"That wasn't fair," Luna's voice weakly sounded over the mic, whilst teachers rushed to Potter's aid, "But I suppose it's alright, Draco can't help that he is a coward." Laughs echoed, taunting Slytherin's defeated prince.

And that, was just the beginning.


	2. Curiousity Killed The Cat

**A/N: Responses to reviews are at the end of this chapter. =) Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Draco smashed his lips against Pansy's, swallowing her moans as his hands went wildly over her petite frame. He pressed her body closer. She sat on the desk's edge, him standing before her. They weren't officially together, but incidents like this were not strange for them at all.<p>

Until, the door slid open.

"Oh. Have I interrupted something?"

That recognizable airy tone made Draco's blood run cold, turning him off in a snap. He pulled off of Pansy, hair tousled and silver eyes stormy.

"What do you want, Loony?" Draco demanded.

Luna gave a small smile, "I'm sorry, I heard strange noises and thought a Blibbering Humdinger could be in here. I'll leave you two alone now."

"Blibbering what?" Pansy hissed as Luna turned to leave, "She's completely mental."

She began to wrap her arms around Draco to continue their make out session. But Draco pushed her over the table and stormed out of the classroom, ignoring Pansy who called out behind him. "_Draco_!"

He wouldn't forget last week's Quidditch game.

"Lovegood!" Draco shouted, grabbing Luna's wrist and whirling her around to face him. The hallways were empty; most of the students had gone to supper. Perfect time for a confrontation.

"Yes, Draco?" Luna answered, not minding Draco's rough grip.

"Sniveling blood traitor- I'm not going to forget what you said about me last week."

"What I said…?"

"At the Qudditch game, I know you haven't forgotten!"

"Hmm... why did you leave Pansy?"

"_What_?"

"You left Pansy in that room alone. Shouldn't you return to her?"

Draco scoffed. "Like I care."

"Then how do you explain your level of intimacy with her?"

"Level of- damn it, don't get off the subject, Lovegood!"

"Is she just lending you her services?"

"You could call it that," he smirked.

"You don't care that you're using her?"

"No," Draco's reply was simple, straightforward. "I don't care at all, actually."

"I see…now, about this Quidditch game?"

"Stay. On. One. Topic. Lovegood-"

"You seem frustrated."

"I AM FRUSTRATED!" The white blond yanked her closer, leaving only centimeters of space between them. He glared into her innocent orbs. "You humiliated me last week."

"I'm sorry."

Eyes growing considerably large, those simple words took him off guard. She seemed to be doing that a lot to him.

"What did you say?"

"I said I am sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was simply making an observation. You couldn't handle losing to Harry, so you pushed him off his broom instead of trying to grab the Snitch beforehand. It was cowardly."

Draco scoffed, "It was necessary. Potter is an insufferable do-gooder that wins at everything."

"Does that make you envious?"

"Envious? Ha! Me, envious of Potter? I'm rich, good looking, _and_ I have an actual family. What do I have to be envious of?"

"The fact that he's a real person, with real friends," it was that particular comment that made Draco snap.

"Get out of my sight, Lovegood," he growled dangerously.

"You'll have to let go of my wrist first."

Realizing that his hand still was locked onto her, he let her go, bringing a smile to her lips. "Goodbye, Draco. We should have conversations like this much more often," Luna said, turning around on her heel and skipping off.

What was supposed to be Draco's payback towards Luna, failed miserably, before he could even realize it had failed! He couldn't bully, scare, or even upset the vexing young Ravenclaw. It was like a test of wills.

"Stupid girl! Why would I ever want to talk to her? Damned loon."

* * *

><p>Another interaction with Loony Lovegood hadn't occurred in weeks, afraid that her dopiness might be contagious, he avoided any signs of the familiar long haired blond. Though she would smile whenever she caught sight of him, he would glare to the best of his abilities, and storm off in the other direction.<p>

He didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to talk to her.

Until one day, Luna was taping posters up across the walls in a vacant corridor.

And suddenly, the Malfoy realized, he did want to talk to her. Bloody hell.

Luna turned, "Hello Draco, are you stressed about something?"

"What?" He spat out, freezing in one place as she spoke. He didn't know he'd stepped so close to the girl, his body just seemed to move on its own.

"The crinkles in your forehead, and the really focused look in your eyes, prove you're stressed," she explained, giving him her sweet, dreamy smile. "Have you eaten a sour Grimple perhaps?"

"Loony, I don't even know what the hell that is," Draco snapped at her, "I don't want to talk to you, so stay out of my way."

"Are you sure? You were the one to walk over first."

There was a sudden pause, and Luna turned to hang another poster up on the wall. She took a step back to observe her work, before moving along to the next area, and Draco found himself following behind her.

"What are these for?" Draco asked, choosing to ignore her previous comment.

"My shoes have gone missing again," Luna replied softly. So this happened to her all the time. "I'm sure it was my roommates that stole them. Although I don't mind, I really do need them back now. I stepped on a shard of glass not too long ago."

Unlike Harry, who would have expressed sympathy for the girl, Draco's body shook with low laughter. "You're sure it was your roommates that stole your things?"

"Of course. It couldn't have been Nargles this time; they only appear during Christmas and infest mistletoes."

"Right, Nargles," Draco rolled his eyes, "So if your roommates took your things, why not confront them instead of posting stupid flyers on the walls?"

"They tend to hate when I speak to them," Luna smiled, "This way, they'll know I'm searching for my shoes and will give them back with no argument at all."

"That's your problem, Loony. You're too nice."

"Thank you, that's sweet of you to say."

"I wasn't trying to compliment you!"

"…that's okay."

Draco sighed, frustrated, and pinched the bridge of his nose. A terrible headache was coming on, but this was the price he had to pay for coming over to her in the first place.

"I don't understand a bloody thing about you."

Luna tilted her head at him, "Curious, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pleuvoire:<strong> Thank you. =) I was hoping that I'd wrote this well.  
><strong>Ravenclaw221:<strong> I'm glad I've made you curious! Actually, I only _just_ got into loving Druna, so I hope I'm doing the couple some justice. :)  
><strong>Alphadoggg:<strong> You're sweet xD Thank you.  
><strong>KaramelKat:<strong> I actually listened to your suggestion and made this Romance/Humor. Thank you, that was a very good idea.

**I appreciate the feedback, guys!**


	3. Mother

A pair of pink and white polka dotted shoes, hanging from outside the castle's window. With a bit of magic, Draco managed to get the pair of shoes to drop down into his hands. He knew who the owner would be, although this would be considered helping her, he convinced himself that he just pitied the loony girl.

Draco smirked.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Loony?" A fellow Ravenclaw asked in a critical voice.<p>

Luna had just lowered into her seat, "I'm about to eat dinner. I hope there's pudding for desert."

"We know that. I meant, what are you doing here eating with_ us_?"

"This is the Ravenclaw table. And I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Last time I checked, you preferred sitting at the Gryffindor table. Maybe you should go back over there." The girls tried to conceal their mocking giggles, and despite them trying to come off as mean, Luna looked unfazed.

"Don't be silly. I like sitting with you guys, too."

"Oh…" Realizing Luna could not be bothered; the girls immediately turned their backs to her. Luna smiled and started with the meal before her, but could still hear those Ravenclaws talking.

"…she's so weird…"

"…does anyone else like her besides Harry…?"

"…I hear she saw her mum accidentally kill herself when she was little…"

"…that might explain why she's, you know, mental…"

"…I'd go a little mental too if I had to watch my mum die…"

If there was one thing Luna could not tolerate, that would be her people cruelly mentioning her mother. Luna paused, and her pale hand gripped her fork.

"…ooh, I think she heard you…"

Luna dropped her eating utensil and stood, leaving the Great Hall almost moments after she'd arrived. She had to leave, or she might do something silly, like get mad at those girls. No, Luna couldn't blame them for their insensitivity; it wasn't their fault, or so she kept telling herself.

The small girl made it to a clear hallway, and collapsed on the bottom stairs. Crying or feeling upset wasn't in her nature, but she could feel her body literally tremble with anger. She didn't make a sound when the tears built up and inevitably fell; in fact she wasn't even wearing an expression on her face. The pain was all in the eyes, and how she shook uncontrollably.

And then, something was dropped right next to her feet. Luna sniffed, blinking away the rest of the tears, and tried to see the objects before her. Her shoes.

She stared, dumbfounded.

"You were looking for these, weren't you?" Draco said, but his tone wasn't friendly, it was almost sarcastic, speaking as if she should know this.

Sniffling again, Luna nodded.

"Well, I believe a 'thank you' is in order."

"Thank you."

Draco's grey orbs narrowed suspiciously, "What's the matter with you?" His frame stood tall over her, trying to analyze the girl that was not as giddy anymore.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

Luna looked down and watched her pale hands sit in her lap. Draco waited for her to talk, but several moments flew by in pure silence, which annoyed Draco because he really wanted to go to dinner. However, seeing Luna in such a state, Draco became curious again and his body acted on staying with her.

"I brought you your shoes; I thought you would have been more grateful."

Luna peeked over to the pink and white shoes before glancing away, "I'm missing more than just this pair."

Draco's proud look fell, "You're joking."

She shook her head silently. Draco expected her to say something, anything, make one of her weird comments or just smile and he received _nothing_! She wasn't even going to tell him what was wrong, and that pissed the Slytherin off more than anything.

Suddenly, Luna got to her feet, scooping her shoes off the floor, "Thank you for finding my shoes, Draco. I'll be seeing you." She squeezed past Draco to leave.

For some stupid reason and one that he loathed, he didn't like seeing her down. So instead, Draco grabbed a hold of Luna's arm and he pulled her towards him. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You're upset, and I want to know why," he demanded.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Interesting," her wide eyes could search his entire soul if she wanted to; they were just that penetrating, "You care."

"Excuse me?" Draco dropped his hand from her and scoffed.

"You're worried about me. You even brought me my shoes, how nice of you. If you showed this side of you more often, I think you would have a lot more friends, Draco."

"I have enough friends," Draco nearly growled. How did a conversation - that was supposed to be about her being upset - turn into one of him not having enough friends? A complete loon, this one was. "And I wasn't being nice, I was- look, can you just shut up for one moment?"

Luna waited for that one moment, her owl-like eyes intent on watching him. Draco took a step back and inhaled, because when you talk to Luna, you have to prepare for the worst.

Yes, it is that serious.

"Were you crying just now?" He finally asked in a steady tone.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Damn it, Loony, just answer the question!"

"A few girls from my house mocked my mother's death."

Draco frowned immediately. He used to make fun of Potter not having any parents all of the time, but strangely, applying that same bullying to Luna would just seem too cruel, even for Draco.

"I-"

"It's okay, Draco. I don't mind."

"How can you not mind? You let people walk over you all the time, doesn't that piss you off?"

"That sort of language doesn't appeal to me."

"Fine, doesn't that _upset_ you, then?"

"Not really," Luna looked down, "Only when they talk about my mother."

"I'm sorry..." Draco could not believe such foreign words left his mouth.

And then, a strange grumbling sound filled the area. When Draco realized it was his stomach, his face colored a tint of pink, causing Luna to giggle. She was back to normal, almost instantly.

"You're hungry," she said, "We can continue our conversations later. I do enjoy them. Won't you go eat, now?"

Their 'conversations' – what was that supposed to mean? No! This would not be a regular thing for him, and yet, a part of him wouldn't mind speaking to Luna daily.

"We're not talking later," Draco hissed in denial, "Don't misunderstand. I feel bad for you, so that's why I speak to you."

"Funny. I sort of feel the same way."

Before Draco could ask what the bloody hell that meant, Luna skipped off. She always left him like that. First, they would have a very complex conversation – frustrating him – and then she would feed him one last confusing line and leave, making him even more curious and yearn for their next encounter. What a strange feeling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Funny. I sort of feel the same way."<em>

Draco had to find out what she meant by that. Certainly, she didn't feel bad for him? A Ravenclaw nobody, feeling bad for the Slytherin Prince, what lunacy. Grumbling some words along the lines of "stupid girl" and "loony", he spent most of his time thinking about her, and couldn't explain why. It was all so complicated.

On another note, he kept an eye out for any of Luna's missing shoes – and they were all hidden in hard to reach places. Thank Merlin for magic. Draco would find the pairs one by one, and whenever he saw Luna in the hallways, he'd merely toss them at her.

"Thank you," she would murmur, smiling, and going on her way.

Draco's reply was a mysterious smirk, and he would keep going as well.

They had a sort of unspoken agreement to never talk when others were watching. And when Draco spotted the peculiar creature in the lonesome library, reading a book, he swiftly took the seat across from her.

Luna peered up from her book, "Hello Draco."

"I need to know something," Draco was wearing that focused look on his face again, meaning he spent a large amount of time mulling over Luna's words, "What did you mean – when you said you felt the same way?"

"Same way about what?"

"Talking to me, Loony," Draco spoke in hushed tones, and his face distorted with mild frustration, "I talk to you because I feel sorry for you. You said you felt the same way."

"Oh, yes, that."

And so her gaze drifted back down to her book. Complete nutter, this one is…

"Well?" Draco hissed through gritted teeth, "Does that mean you feel sorry for me?"

"Yes."

"And why the hell is that?"

"Because you're very much alone, Draco," Luna closed her book, holding it in her lap as she explained, "I've seen that you only serve as a sort of boss to your 'friends', and I did think you had something special with Pansy, but you said you were only using her. So in truth, you have no real friends, and that makes me feel sorry for you."

"_What_?" Draco's rage rised a few notches, "You're the loon- the one everybody **_hates_**! Don't mistake me, for someone like you. Just because you have Potter, you think you have real friends but in reality, no one even respects you."

"How ironic, no one seems to respect you either."

Bloody hell, she wasn't going to budge, and Draco wouldn't bring up her mother as a last resort. No, that would be too cruel, and so he sat there with his fists losing color from clenching so hard.

"I'm sorry, have I upset you?"

Draco remained silent, glaring daggers at the female before him.

"I do feel sorry for you, but that is because you remind me of me, Draco," Luna's features softened considerably, "Misunderstood, full of well hidden emotions that no one even knows are there, you're like me. That's why I talk to you."

"I am _**nothing **_like you." Draco stood up and left the girl there in the library, his entire body aching with rage from head to toe. How dare she compare her pathetic life to his? He was not alone or misunderstood, he had friends, and he did not need to talk to Luna.

And yet, he couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't want her to be right about him; he didn't want to face those hidden emotions...

* * *

><p><strong>Me replying to reviews of course:<strong>

**Alfa-shewolf21:** Haha, thank you for reading! =)  
><strong>Lexy797:<strong> Wow, you're new to reading fanfic? Well I hope you like this one then!  
><strong>KaramelKat:<strong> Well Draco finally discovers what can really hurt Luna in this chapter, but he's so unwilling to do so. Hehe.  
><strong>DZAuthor AKA DZMom:<strong> I don't think its the strangeness that should be envied, but just how Luna is always herself no matter what.  
><strong>xxdevilishxx:<strong> Why, thank you! I'm glad I portray them well. :) I know, I'm a huge fan of this couple too.  
><strong>Cadentia:<strong> Oh wow, I'm flattered! I hope I can reel you into loving Druna XD If not, thanks for reading anyhow.  
><strong>PeopleSayImLooney:<strong> Thank you! Here's another update.  
><strong>junealondra:<strong> oh yes, Draco's reactions are adorable. Haha, I'm glad you think I portray Luna well! Thanks.  
><strong>Zelda12343:<strong> I know, isn't she? Just so cute and innocent, I wish I had a friend just like her!

**And to you silent readers, I love you just as well. Thank you!**


	4. Mischief Managed

He would not – absolutely WOULD NOT – talk to Luna Lovegood ever again.

EVER.

Now, he was very serious about this. Draco tried to occupy his mind with school work, bullying first-years, snogging Pansy, and trash talking Potter amongst fellow Slytherins. He and Luna had not crossed paths during this time, as it should be… Until, he came around the hall, and spotted Luna with Harry at the very far end of the corridor.

Anger, it swelled in his chest as the tall blond rooted in place. This had not been the first time he's ever seen her with Harry; in fact, she was bloody always with Harry! But this moment, he hated it for reasons he could not explain.

_She says I'm like her. She's a nutter. Walk away, walk away… _The back of his mind prodded him, and yet, he did not walk away. Draco drew closer, and hid around a corner.

"Your arm looks better, Harry," Luna said in her gentle voice.

"Well, it is," Harry hoisted his healed arm in the air for just a moment, and then dropped it back to his side, his features now seriously, "Listen; there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I figured. You've never taken me somewhere private to speak before. Is it serious?"

Draco frowned.

"I'm not sure, yet," Harry faced her, green eyes boring into her own pale ones, "Hermione tells me, you…you…bloody hell how do I say this- you fancy Malfoy! There, I said it. Now is it true?"

There was a pause, and Draco did not dare to look around the wall, although he desperately wanted to see the look on Luna's face. Still, he stayed against the wall, intently listening.

"Well, I do think he's quite interesting."

"So it's true then! Luna, no, you can't-" Harry paused, sighed, and tried to maintain his anger, "You saw what he did to me during the Quidditch game. He's bad news, Luna."

_Stupid Potter, _Draco growled lowly.

"I only want to be his friend," Luna replied innocently. Her tone had not changed, as always. "We are alike, you see. Outcasts, in our own ways."

"What? You're not an outcast, Luna," Harry said sincerely.

Draco wanted to gag at Potter's kindness.

"Oh, but I am. No need to lie to me, Harry. I already know you're the only one that wants to be around me."

"Don't say that, Luna. People just misunderstand you."

"Much like people do to Draco, yes?"

"It's _Malfoy_. And _no_. You're nothing like him. Malfoy's a pathetic no good Slytherin, but you're- you're Luna _Lovegood_."

'_Pathetic no good Slytherin'? You'd better watch your mouth, Potter!_

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying, but I can tell you care a great deal about me. Thank you."

Harry let out a frustrated sound, "Luna! Just- just promise me you won't try to _befriend_ Malfoy."

Draco waited for her to give some sort of response, and when he only heard soft footsteps, he had to peer around the wall to see what had happened. Luna just skipped away.

/

The Forbidden Forest, which was not so forbidden in Luna's eyes. Her routine walks consisted of going out into the forest, usually on the weekend at noon, like today. She liked to feed the Thestrals, and walk across the grounds barefoot, and hum over the glistening ponds.

This area was quiet, peaceful (against popular belief of the forest being dangerous) and it was often the place where she and Harry talked. Only, Harry talked to her in the corridor earlier that week and didn't seem to want to speak to her again afterwards, and now, someone had appeared as his replacement.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded.

Luna didn't have to look to know it was him, but she still turned, wanting to see the platinum haired boy she hadn't spoken to in a while either. "Walking," she replied as she was heading down the dirt path, leading into the depths of the forest. "Care to join me?"

"Join you in _there_? You're bloody kidding me, it's dangerous."

There was a brief silence, as she only stared at him. Eventually, he mumbled, "Fine."

And so he joined her on her walk.

She seemed to be eerily in tune with nature. She loved to place her hands against the trees, whistle to the birds, and call out to any mysterious creature lurking nearby. Draco, on the other hand, walked behind of her with alarm. Any creature that even dared to approach would receive a cold stare from Draco, and possibly the end to his wand.

"You're scared of this place?" Luna's voice chimed.

"No!" Draco snapped, "This forest is just filthy."

"You don't appreciate nature, Draco."

"To hell with nature."

Luna was quiet.

They stopped at a small creek, and it was the first thing Draco considered pleasant during the entire walk round the forest. Luna bent down and began untying her shoes, placing them carefully beside a tree. "W-what are you doing?" Draco stammered, surprised as she moved to the water and placed her left foot in.

"I'm going to go swimming."

"WHAT? Loony, get back here!" Like an overprotective guardian, Draco closed in the space between him and the small Ravenclaw, snatching her wrist. She twisted round as he pulled her back, and stumbled over her feet, her face landing into his chest.

They stayed there like that for a moment, until she tilted her head back to meet his eyes. "Draco?"

He dropped her wrist, stepping back, "You need to be more careful, Lovegood."

She nodded, her tiny lips curving.

"You don't want to go swimming?"

"No, I don't," he bit out, arms crossing over his chest, "What part of, this place is filthy and dangerous, do you not comprehend?"

"I'm actually quite smart, Draco, and I find nothing about this forest harmful."

"Smart or not, you're a loon."

"…I see."

Draco twitched, what sort of comeback was that?

"But if you despise this place so much, why come here with me?" Luna smiled.

"First of all, get that bloody look off your face. Second, I came because someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid and get yourself eaten by giant spiders or something."

"So you were worried about me?"

His mouth fell open, but words could not come out.

"That's very sweet of you-"

"I was NOT worried," Draco immediately regained his composure, "I don't care about you. I feel sorry for you; didn't I tell you that before?"

Her head tilted, and there was a deathly silence in the air as she examined him. Draco gulped. He hated when she did this, it was as if she were trying to read him like a book, and Draco did not want to be easily read. He wanted to be feared, and worshiped, yet she would not submit.

Suddenly, she turned back to the water, "I want to go swimming."

"NO, damn it!"

He tried to grab her, losing his footing, and fell forward into her tiny frame. She let out a squak, and him a bloody yell before they fell together into the water.

"Help meh! Somebody help meh! I'm drowning, drowing!"

Draco splashed around helplessly.

"No you're not," Luna stood up, the water only being waist-deep.

/

"I'm worried about Luna," Harry hissed, hands clenching the sides to the Marauder's Map. Hermione and Ron peered over his shoulder, seeing the names and close footsteps of an unbelievable pair.

_**Draco Malfoy ~ Luna Lovegood**_

Believe it or not, they were together on castle grounds. Harry knew something like this was going to happen the moment Hermione warned him.

"Maybe it's nothing," Hermione lamely defended, "Maybe they're just sharing a few words and that's all."

"Really, 'Mione!" Harry lashed out, "You really think nothing's going on at all?"

"Loony is a bit naïve," Ron tossed in, "If we don't do something, who knows how Draco will treat her?"

Harry's jaw clenched as he tapped his wand against the map, "_Mischief managed_."

And yet, the thought of their names wandering the map together burned in his mind.

/

"Are you upset?"

"Gee, what do you think?"

"It's only water."

"Only water- ONLY WATER? My shoes are ruined, and I'm sure they're worth more than your whole bloody house! If you even have one," Draco stormed towards the castle, drenched and upset like an overgrown blond puppy. Luna's walk was much more calm, but she could still keep up with Draco.

Her long hair created a dripping wet curtain around her face. The feeling of being dipped in water was merely pleasant for the girl.

"I do have a house," She replied, her tone relaxed.

"DAMN IT! I don't CARE about your stupid house, Lovegood!"

"You should, it's quite lovely."

"UGH- I just don't get you!" He spun around at her, face rather close to hers, as his pale strands fell over his eyes. She stopped and looked at him, puzzled. "You're too bloody different. Everything about you pisses me off. You even defended me to Potter, _Potter_."

For a moment, she actually appeared surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I heard your whole conversation with _Potter_- how he wants you to stay away from me and- you want to be my friend..." Voice quickly falling, Draco had to look away.

"I do want to be your friend..." Luna's voice was a mere whisper.

"Draco!" Someone called out much too soon. Draco's body stiffened; he knew who would be approaching.

Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p><em>Review Responses. I appreciate you all so much!<em>

**offintomickky:** Thank you so much, I wish I could update sooner. Except I have school, urrgg XD  
><strong>Pistachio Rules:<strong> I've always thought Draco and Luna were very much alike! In appearance, and society, they both get disliked a lot. D:  
><strong>KaramelKat:<strong> Thank you! I never intended for this story to be funny, it just sort of happened XD  
><strong>cmonteith:<strong> Wow, you think this is well written? I'm so flattered. And I know, I ship them SO hard! People should write more about them.  
><strong>xxAlisonxx:<strong> Yes, I'm trying to stay true to their characters, even though its so HARD.  
><strong>PeopleSayImLooney:<strong> I really do want a best friend like Luna haha. Glad you like the story!  
><strong>Cadentia:<strong> Yes! Haha, DRUNA DRUNA DRUNA XD  
><strong>DZAuthor AKA DZMom:<strong> Thank you. If Druna ever happened, I definitely picture it like this. xD Draco just getting mad ALL the time.  
><strong>Ravenclaw221:<strong> Oh how we all adore frustrated Draco. :) But thank you, I'm trying hard to make this couple interesting.  
><strong>Cherry Stained Blood x:<strong> Thank you. Even though you don't read fanfiction much, I do hope you keep reading this one. =)


	5. Thoughts of You

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for this being late! Because I was in such a hurry to get this one out, I didn't respond to any reviews at the end, but thanks to those faithful readers. I'm so surprised to even get reviews, so thank you all so much~ I hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

><p>"Merlin, I've been looking for you everywhere, Draco," Pansy said, and stopped shortly before the blond-headed pair.<p>

Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. They should not even be used in the same sentence, much less standing together.

"LOONY LOVEGOOD? How DARE you stand next to- to Draco MALFOY! Stop bothering him- and why are you both wet? Oh, what did she do to you Draco?" Pansy's expressions flickered between enraged and concerned, as she looked back and forth between the two, quickly taking Draco by the robes and tugging him to her side.

Luna was staring with wide eyes. Well, she was typically wide-eyed, but this was different. Something in her eyes read shock, and Draco intended to find out what that look exactly meant as Pansy pulled him away.

He looked back, but he didn't say anything, and left with Pansy.

/

Luna was stunned, to say the least. And there was very little that could stun Luna, much less leave her in a long silence, and cause her to pause all movement. Her gaze followed the pair; she could hear them insulting her in the distance.

"She didn't do anything to you, did she? Don't tell me she hexed you-"

"What do you take me for, Pansy?" Draco growled, "The day that Loony-tune successfully hexes me, will be the day Potter and I become friends."

"In other words, when hell freezes over."

"Precisely."

They retreated to the Slytherin Common Room, and Draco's mind spun with confusion. Had he really just spent the day walking through the Forbidden Forest with Loony Lovegood? Say it isn't so; and he was also irate about not being able to question her - Pansy came marching up too soon. Draco was just about to divulge Luna's true intentions.

After drying off, and changing into some casual wear, Draco sat down on the Common Room's leather couch. Blaise was precisely three cushions over, reading a book under the room's green lighting. However, Draco continuously bounced his knee up and down, and tapped his fingers across his immovable knee. Occasionally, the wealthy blond would sigh, or mutter something, but the aggravation was clear as day on his face. He wore a permanant scowl.

It aggravated Blaise to no end, and finally he decided to say something. He shut his book, placing it over his lap. Without turning to Draco, Blaise inquired impatiently, "Is there something wrong, Draco?"

Yes, there was.

That psycho girl had managed to get into Draco's mind. What could she mean that she wanted to be his friend? As if that could work! He was a Slytherin, and even though Slytherins didn't hate Ravenclaws, they sure hated Gryffindors. And Gryffindors were Lovegood's closest friends. More specifically, Potter, the boy wonder. Oh, how everyone loved him...

"Draco!" snapped Blaise.

"What?" Draco's narrowed eyes locked on the black male sharing the couch with him. "What is it, Blaise? You're interrupting my thoughts."

"You're the one interrupting my reading with your constant fidgeting! So whatever's on your mind, please, figure it out now before I-"

"Before you _what_?"

Now, Draco and Blaise weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. They were Slytherins, and regarded each other in rather catty ways. Blaise, however, was the more rational of the two, and knew when to drop an issue before things grew serious. Like say, a duel between Blaise and Draco perhaps.

"Nevermind," and Blaise lifted off the couch, looking for somewhere else to sit.

Draco sighed and continued to think - about Luna.

/

Luna's footsteps were slow, and she was also in thought. Moreso than usual, and not about magical creatures that nobody else believed in either. For some reason, she did not like seeing Draco leave with Pansy. She did not like being insulted by them. These feelings coming from Luna Lovegood, the girl who wasn't phased by anything but insults about her parents.

She couldn't process these feelings well, either, because she could not understand. What was she feeling exactly, toward Pansy, toward Draco? What was the meaning of all this?

As she wandered aimlessly down a corridor, suddenly, Harry appeared.

"Luna!" cried Harry, bringing Luna to life.

She acknowledged him with a slight twinkle in her eyes, and a small smile, "Hello Harry."

He was panting when he reached her, obviously just getting done from running. So he had been looking for her for some time now. "Luna... you're not with Malfoy," he was surprised.

"I was with him earlier."

This information did not please Harry, although he already knew the truth. He hated how calm Luna was with this, though. As if Draco wasn't Harry's sworn enemy. For Godric's sake, Luna could even befriend the Dark Lord and not give a hoot!

But before Harry could voice his concern, Luna had to ask, "What made you assume I would be with him?"

And Harry couldn't very well tell her he'd been spying on the both of them, using the Marauder's Map. "Uh..."

Luna blinked, waiting patiently for a response .

"I just figured... since you want to be his friend all of a sudden..." Harry's brow creased, and there was bitterness in his tone.

"I see."

"Luna," sighed Harry, and he was angry again, "You can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Try and be friends with Malfoy."

It was the same argument from yesterday - the one Luna happily skipped away from.

"Why not?"

"Because he's Malfoy! A dirty rich Slytherin with no regard for anyone but himself and his stupid father-"

"And Pansy," Luna murmured.

"What?" paused Harry.

Luna had no idea why she just said that.

When she didn't respond for a while, just staring off into space, Harry asked, "Luna... what about Pansy?"

"Nothing. Continue insulting Draco, please."

"I'm not going to continue if you don't get it!"

"I get it," Luna confirmed simply, "I understand why you hate him, but have you ever considered why he hates you?"

This threw Harry, and he was silent for a moment.

"You have real friends Harry. Everyone adores you, and everything seems so effortless for you. Draco must work for approval-"

"Yes, a rich Pure Blood has to work to be liked in the Wizarding World," Harry spat sarcastically. "I don't give a damn about Malfoy's hardships; they're nothing compared to mine-"

"Draco-"

"Would you STOP saying his NAME! It's disgusting; when I think about you being around him, him tainting you-"

A dark figure loomed over Harry, and a cold voice trickled over, "I would most appreciate it, Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood, if you two would stop your arguing in front of my door."

Harry's jaw tightened, as he turned around to bite out, "Sorry, Professor."

Snape's beady black eyes narrowed harshly before he shut his door again, leaving Luna and Harry to it. When Harry turned back to Luna, her head was down, and he finally noticed that she was dripping wet. Her hair fell in long, damp streams of blond around her face. She looked worn out, her eyes not as bright, her clothes dripping and dark.

He felt guilty.

"Luna, why are you wet?" His voice was gentler.

"Draco and I fell into a creek in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry's face twisted again with anger, and the remark had been so blatant, so unexpected, that he was torn between disbelief and rage. Should he question her, or lash out?

**"What?"** He asked slowly, in an almost dark tone.

"Goodbye, Harry." And she skipped away again.

/

She was still wandering, with an occasional cough or sneeze here and there. Of course she didn't care that she was still wet, and that it was beginning to effect her health. She even failed to notice a bit of heat gathering at the center of her forehead.

Draco was on her mind.

Which was stupid, because he didn't care about her... Harry was right, Draco was a bad person.

But not completely. No, there was something that no one else noticed about him, that everyone just ignored. A sensitive boy, that wanted to be liked. That was all Draco was.

She wanted to bring that kinder side out of him. But how? How...? And how could she get others see it? How could she make Harry and Draco _friends_?

Speak of the devil.

A tall, blond-haired boy stood at the end of the corridor she'd gone down just about ten times already. It must almost be dinner time, because he wasn't alone, walking with Pansy and Blaise on either side of him.

She stopped and stared at Draco - their eyes meeting for just an instant, wonder in both of their pale gazes.

Suddenly, everything looked fuzzy. The corridor felt incredibly hot, and she couldn't stand on her own two feet.

She began falling, the last thing she saw being Draco's stricken expression.

**"LUNA!"**


	6. Snogging?

Draco's body moved instantly forward, his face entirely horrified by the collapsing girl that he was intent upon reaching. He only made it a few steps past Pansy and Blaise, however, when he heard a yell.

**"LUNA!"** Potter shouted, and Draco's jaw fell slack, unable to find words.

But of course Potter would appear. Anytime anyone needed saving, the Golden Boy was there. Annoying fucking do-gooder...

Harry caught Luna's petite form, her feverish face falling into his chest. "Luna, are you-" He tried speaking to her, but she was breathing short, uneven breaths and he knew she wasn't okay. Soon Hermione was there; Ron was probably already in the Great Hall, eating his dinner.

"She has to go to the infimary, Harry," said Hermione.

"Alright," Harry balanced the barely concious Luna, with the help of Hermione. He cast a look over his shoulder, instantly matching Draco glare-for-glare, before turning around to leave.

Draco's sneer remained even when the three were out of sight.

"Draco?" inquired Pansy.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked flatly.

"Nothing," Draco muttered, tucking his hands into his pockets and continuing on his way.

/

"She's got a fever, nothing serious. I dried her off completely," assured Madam Pomfrey, once Luna Lovegood was laying across one of the hospital beds. She looked comfortable in the sheets, hair spilling into waves around her peaceful, sleeping face.

"I don't understand why she would walk around wet," said Hermione, frowning.

"It's Luna," Harry had to remind her.

"It's ridiculous! She could have dried herself off using magic!"

"It's getting late," Madam Pomfrey announced, "Go on to dinner. Luna's staying here for the night."

Harry was reluctant to leave Luna like this, but eventually he went off to dinner, Hermione following. The nurse made the usual rounds before leaving the sleeping bodies to rest without disturbance.

It was dark, silent.

Until a pair of sleek, careful footsteps moved inside. "Luna?" hissed Draco, "Luna... wake up."

The girl gave a soft whimper. It was cute, not that Draco would admit it though. "Luna," he hissed again, now at her bed side.

Her tiny pale hands pulled out beneath the covers and pressed against either side of her head, "Ugh. The Wrackspurts keep buzzing."

Her eyes slowly opened, and Draco could see the glow to them even in the dark. She could see him, too. His cold, grey gaze and angular facial features that made him very handsome. Not that Luna could process physical attraction either, and had no idea why her heart was warm. "Hm...I didn't know Wrackspurts could get into your chest..."

"Stupid girl, there are no such thing as..." Draco drew in a careful breath, "Nevermind..."

"Draco? How are you?"

He arched a brow, confused. "Brilliant. I just bloody well skipped dinner and now I'm completely starved."

"I'm sorry... would you like to go back?"

"If I wanted to go back I would have gone," Draco had found a chair by this time, pushing it up to Luna's bedside and plopping down into it. The chair faced opposite her bed, allowing Draco to fold his arms over the back of it.

"I understand you were worried about me, but you don't have to-"

"Worried about you?" he scoffed, "Who in Salazar's name said I was worried about you?"

"Then you weren't?"

He was silent, and she turned her gaze to the ceiling, "Oh, then I must have imagined you running towards me."

"Potter saved you," Draco spat out. "Not me."

He wasn't going to say that he wanted to be the one to save her. Although that would have ruined his reputation forever, and right in front of his fellow Slytherins.

"But I saw you. The look on your face..."

"The look on my face?"

"There was panic there. Even now, you've skipped dinner to check up on me, and you've got an edge to your voice that proves you were worried."

"What is the fucking point of this conversation?" Draco demanded. His mind was doing loops now. "Whatever you have to say, just spit it out."

"I have nothing to say... I just..."

"You're completely mental, you know that?"

"Draco?" She whispered.

"What now?"

"Remember when I walked in on you and Pansy that one day?"

Draco felt his face turn hot, and contort with disgust from the memory. Not that snogging Pansy was a bad thing, it's just that he didn't want to be interrupted by a Loony. "What about that day?"

"What was it that you two were doing?"

"Snogging," he informed her in a lazy tone. "You do know what that means, right?"

Luna nodded in the darkness. "Do you like to do that? With her?"

"What the fuck, Loony, I'm not going to talk about that with you-"

"Does she still... lend you her services?"

A headache was coming on, and Draco needed to relax himself. He exhaled, but his lips continued that disgusted curl; he was not amused. But this was the price he had to pay for talking to Luna- his sanity.

"She gives me what I want, when I want it," Draco declared, "Not that it's any of your business."

"And you like that sort of thing?"

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"What the hell do you mean 'why'? I like it because I like it. I can control her, do whatever I want. She likes it too."

"Interesting..."

What was so interesting about it, Draco had no idea, and couldn't deny the curiosity he was feeling toward the Lovegood girl.

"Why the sudden questions about Parkinson?" He asked, eyebrows risen.

Luna did not know the reason to that herself, and why her mind kept drifting back to earlier today, when Draco so quickly walked off with Pansy.

"No reason.." she murmured, "I wonder what it's like to snog..."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond to that. Eventually, he settled for a smirk, "Maybe you'll find another batshit crazy bloke to snog you. Good luck, though. The strongest Love Potion couldn't make me kiss you."

Luna was quiet, and then, "Draco, why did you come here?"

Because he was worried. Because he enjoyed talking to her. Because even though she was mental, she was brilliant.

Hell no was he saying all of this.

"I don't know," Draco grumbled, "Let's talk about something else."

"What is snogging like?"

He was starting to adjust to Luna's topic jumping; "It's a good feeling," Draco smirked, "Very hot and intimate."

"I would like to experience that someday."

"Don't make me fucking barf, Lovegood!"

"Why would you do that?" She asked interestedly.

"Because the words 'hot' and 'intimate' never come to mind when somebody looks at you. For Merlin's sake, you have the body of a child..." He trailed off, staring away.

"Not everyone is attractive like you, Draco."

"Well that may be so, but it isn't my fault..."

There was a soft giggle. Draco was surprised, eventually realizing it came from her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you're just... very funny, Draco."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

/

Luna was beaming the next day. Draco's brief visit had done wonders to her; she practically healed the instant he came into the room, and now, today, she was ready to take on things such as classes and studying.

A test was coming up, in Snape's class, and she would have to tune her 'social life' out for a while. This included talking to Harry or Draco, as she huddled into the library and read.

But others still noticed her bright, wide smile as she hit the books.

"What's gotten into Loony?"

"Perhaps she discovered another creature."

"Yeah, right."

/

"Luna's out of the hospital," said Hermione that day at breakfast, "Madam Pomfrey says she's made a full recovery. She looks well, Luna."

Harry looked up from his plate, his green stare stabbing at the Slytherin table across the Hall, before lowering back to his meal.

Not that Draco cared to notice.

"Have you tried talking to her about Draco?" Hermione finally asked.

"Yeah, Harry, if there's anyone she'd listen to, it's you," Ron said.

"Well you're wrong. She won't listen to me. I checked the Marauder's Map last night, and they were together again."

"Together?" Hermione gasped. "At the hospital?"

Harry nodded curtly.

"Well we have to do something. Draco's bound to hurt Luna, and we can't... Ginny and I will talk to her. Perhaps with some girls around, Luna will come to her senses."

But Luna coming to her senses? Would that ever be likely?

* * *

><p><strong>DZAuthor AKA DZMom:<strong> Haha sorry, it wasn't Draco that shouted out her name! I feel that would be a bit OOC for him, as it is still too early for him to care that deeply. But we'll get there. Eventually xD.

**KaramelKat:** Yes, a lot of jealousy. This chapter foreshadows a lot of jealousy that's soon to come with snogging~

**Writey Starkid:** Ice cream and Druna! Best combinations EVER!

**Rin Blackfire:** Haha, stay tuned :)

**abbyli:** Hmm... we shall see!

**Thanks to you all for reading!**


	7. Halloween Sweets

**A/N: I love the reviews that I've gotten so far! I really want to hear about how you all got into supporting Druna, as it is such a rare pairing, I feel that more and more people are coming to like it. So feel free to share, but after you guys read this new chapter! Now, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Luna?" Hermione approached the long-haired blonde hesitantly. Ginny was at Hermione's side, glancing between the blonde who sat in the library studying, and the fellow female Gryffindor.<p>

There was minor tension in the air, that Luna sensed almost immediately when she looked up, pale eyes wondering, "Hello."

"Hey Luna," Ginny smiled.

"Can I help you?"

Long pause. "Uh...you see...Luna, it's like this..." Hermione's struggle caused Luna's head to tilt slightly. Ginny nudged Hermione, who frowned and then finally went on. "We wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Go on," said Luna breezily.

"Uhh-"

"We wanted to know if you were going on the trip to Hogsmeade soon..." Ginny cut in, impatient.

"I can't," Luna answered, and her gaze fell back into the chapters of her book.

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"I have to study for Snape's upcoming test."

"Oh that's right! It's a hundred questions this time, which is totally unfair because the last test was only-" Hermione managed to stop her rant when Ginny's fierce glare hinted toward shutting up. "Sorry," whispered Hermione, blushing.

"Aren't you in Ravenclaw? You'll do fine; come with us," Ginny encouraged, now looking brightly at Luna, who could not deny such a friendly request.

"Okay," Luna chimed, "I will come."

"Great!" chirped Hermione, who quickly turned round to leave with Ginny. "That went well."

"The hell it did," Ginny hissed, "Next time someone brings up a test, try to control yourself."

"I'm sorry, I really can't help it..."

Luna blinked, staring at their backs as they walked and then disappeared behind the shelves. Then Luna tipped her face back into her book, humming softly.

* * *

><p>Pumpkins floating in the air of the Great Hall, Luna had almost forgotten; Halloween was coming, and along with the holiday, a crisp chill in the air. Luna rather liked the cold, though. That was why after breakfast under the Halloween decor, she decided to continue her studies in the courtyard on a stone bench. Her feet kicked back and forth off the ground, and she hummed a lovely tune as she remembered paragraphs upon paragraphs.<p>

Draco was walking down a nearby hall, his robes long and brushing against the floor, but at least he was warm against Autumn's weather. He tugged on his green and grey striped scarf, displaying his Slytherin pride, and glaring at anyone that walked by in red and gold scarves.

Draco tormented a first-year Gryffindor in particular, yanking the lad up by his scarf until he was pracically hanging in the air, gasping for breath. Draco enjoyed watching the fear in his eyes. "M-malfoy-"

"What? Can't breathe, can you?" Draco snickered darkly, "Stupid kid." Draco dropped the scarf, and the first-year scrambled off, wailing. Some bravery that was - then again, Draco had a habit of assaulting the emotionally weak, or children in other words. As he sauntered, looking rather proud of himself, he came across the archway that lead out to the courtyard. He intended on passing through; only an idiot would linger out in the drastically changing weather.

But an idiot was out there... _reading._

Draco glanced at her once, frowned, and turned to change his route. Yet he couldn't walk away, and so he turned back to the archway, straightened his posture, and walked outside with more swagger and arrogance.

It automatically annoyed him that Luna didn't seem to notice him struting past; the only thing changing was her tune as she hummed, and she flicked a page in her book. Draco paused after walking five feet away, looking over his shoulder, his eyebrows dipping closer and his lips curling. _Notice him, notice him..._

He intentionally sighed loudly, his breath rolling into a visible cloud of white in the cold air. Luna's head lifted until she locked eyes with him. "Hello Draco," she chimed.

Draco's sneer never wavered as he backpeddled to the bench, eventually standing over her. "Whenever I think you can't get more barmy, you prove me wrong."

Luna blinked.

"You're reading in the cold," he remarked pointedly.

"I am aware," her voice remained blissful, gaze falling down to read. Her feet discontinued swinging and settled upon dirt. She didn't wear any shoes.

"Are you trying to get sent back to Madam Pomfrey's?" he asked critically.

"Not trying...but I don't think I will get sick anymore...not soon anyway."

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Because I've drank plenty of orange juice this morning. Vitamin C is good for the immune system and even clears out Wrackspurts-"

"I didn't ask you any of that," Draco lowered onto the stone, sitting on the very end of the bench and not looking at Luna. Stubborn as always, he refused to admit that her company was getting much more tolerable.

"You were bothering that boy..."

He was stunned and his head whipped around to accidentally catch a glance at her soft face and blonde locks blowing around it. He swallowed, and then shifted his face away. "You saw that?"

"The courtyard has a good view of the hallways."

He couldn't read her tone or her expression, and he didn't like it.

"So you saw me coming?" he assumed.

"I did."

"And you refused to acknowledge me first?"

"I was studying."

His sneer returned, "Studying in the cold. Fucking barmy."

Silence. A gentle breeze. She turned another page.

"Do you enjoy bullying?"

Her straightforward questioning began and Draco truly could not understand the one at hand. Was she calling him a bully?

It's not his fault he's better than these Hogwarts prats.

"What?" he couldn't find a proper response.

"Do you enjoy bullying?" she calmly repeated.

Draco felt the need to defend himself, "What the hell are you trying to say, Lovegood?"

"You're a bully."

"And you're a-"

"The boy did nothing to you...and yet you scared him."

"He's a Gryffindor, that's reason enough. And the fact that I can't stand kids."

"You also bully my friends."

"You have friends?"

"Harry-"

"_Potter_," Draco hissed.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny..." Luna listed further. It was astounding that she could study and still conversate efficiently. "You bully all of them and they're not kids."

"Don't get me started on saint Potter, dirt-poor Weasleys, and the Mudblood."

Luna noticeably flinched at the string of insults and she shut her book, placing it in her lap. She stared forward with a deep frown. Draco was almost thrilled; had he finally upset the Loony? He wanted to cause her the same frustrations she caused him. He wanted to prove she was not pure or light, but her expression changed in a moment, unreadable again. His insults weren't good enough; she went on.

"You're a hard to please fellow, Draco Malfoy."

"Fellow? Did you just call me fellow?"

She softly giggled. He found nothing funny. Nevertheless, they both looked at the yard spread out in front of them, and the multi-color leaves spiraling across in the wind.

"The season's changing," said Luna.

"Your observation skills are fan-bloody-tastic," spat Draco with sarcasm.

"I suppose I should tell you Happy Halloween..."

"Halloween isn't until tomorrow."

Her pale hand extended out from under her Ravenclaw robes, and he looked down to see an small box in the palm of her hand. "Happy Halloween, Draco," she offered, and he snatched the present, baffled.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He shook the small box, hearing something light rattle inside.

"Candy," she answered innocently and rose with her book in hand. She bounced away, leaving Draco sitting there.

* * *

><p>"Blaise?" asked Draco, although he was staring at the box in his hand, moving it back and forth between long and white fingers. Blaise was tending to some homework, but still looked up at his seatmate on the leather sofa. "Do you think I am a bully?"<p>

Blaise snickered, instantly earning Draco's harsh glare.

"Is this a trick question?"

"Don't get smart with me, Blaise!" Draco mumbled some other things before he popped the lid off of the box, revealing an oddly shaped chocolate candy. It had bumps and curves in places no treat should- it didn't even look edible. Draco made a disgusted face as he tossed the box, eyeing the candy now.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" Even Blaise seemed to lose his appetite, observing the chocolate in Draco's hand.

No. No way in hell should he eat it. After all, it was given to him by that Loony. She probably handmade it herself - all the more reason to ditch the chocolate, or give it to Crabbe or Goyle, two Slytherins who ate everything.

"I don't think so," Draco remained unsure, "Bloody hell, what was that girl thinking...?"

"What girl?" Shoot. Blaise had caught that.

"Just... some stupid girl gave me this Halloween treat. She probably fancies me," A believable cover, even though Draco dreaded to think about the Loon ever fancying him. That would be the worst experience of a lifetime.

"Tell her she needs to brush up on her cooking magic."

Draco brought the strange chocolate up to his smirking lips, about to bite down when Blaise spoke again, "You know, Parkinson won't be happy to know she's in competition for your feelings with whoever this girl."

A fair warning, not that Draco cared. Pansy may not be his main priority, but she would always be a girl of interest. Always. And with that, Draco bit a piece off the end of the chocolate and chewed. His grey eyes slowly looked to Blaise.

"Well? How does it taste?"

Draco swallowed, eyes narrowing sharply, "Disgusting. What did you expect?"

Blaise chuckled under his breath before getting off the couch, going to attend other things... and Draco scarfed down the rest of the chocolate not a second after.

* * *

><p>"Happy Halloween," Luna's sweet tone rang as she moved about the corridor. No one returned the words, but she wanted to say them all the same. "Happy Halloween~ Happy Halloween~"<p>

Draco was coming down the stairwell Luna stopped at the foot of. He glared defiantly down at her, "I just want you to know that your little chocolate was a disgrace. For a Ravenclaw, you certainly don't know how to do much, and I almost died forcing myself to eat it. Happy Halloween."

Luna made sure to step aside as Draco stormed past. He was furious. Luna smiled.

"Happy Halloween," she chirped, going up the stairs, "Happy Halloween~"

/

**Review Responses**

**Rin Blackfire: **I really am trying my hardest to keep Draco in character. Thanks so much for reading!

**Crystal Bluebell: **Thank you. Draco and Luna have such distinct personalities, so the fact that I'm portraying them well makes me happy :)

**DZAuthor : **SQUEE! Draco cares, deep, deep down. xD

**NeverCriticizeRomeo: **Aww thank you!

**..Rebels: **I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. I'm usually very impatient with posting, so I rush with them D: sorry!


	8. Good Riddance

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p>Snape swiftly handed Luna her test back and walked off with a dramatic swish of his black robes. A smile broke across the Ravenclaw's lips.<p>

She couldn't wait to show Hermione and Ginny her good grade after class.

"I think this calls for a celebration," said Ginny.

"You're still up for the trip to Hogsmeade, aren't you Luna?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"I am," replied Luna.

* * *

><p>Luna adjusted her hat as she trotted down the snowy path. Hermione and Ginny still worried that Luna was cold though, because she was wearing a skirt in the midst of the harsh weather.<p>

"Are you sure you're warm wearing that, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine."

Hogsmeade was always a beautiful, enchanting place to be. Not as enchanting as the Forbidden Forest, though. At the Three Broomsticks, the trio of witches huddled around a circular table and ordered butterbeers. Ginny and Hermione were gulping their drinks down while exchanging looks, as Luna took light sips and stared blankly into space.

Ginny and Hermione kept making faces at each other until one decided to speak up on the dreaded topic that had been on their minds, and Ron and Harry's, for a long time now.

"So Luna... anything new?" Hermione awkwardly asked.

"I am surprised I recieved such a high mark on Snape's exam, I thought for sure I'd miss a question or two. Oh, and I've prepared my dorm for the Nargles infestation this winter. I can come by your rooms and help if you'd like."

Hermione looked to Ginny for some help, but all Ginny offered was a shrug.

Hermione continued, "Uh, Luna? We don't mean new with your grades or... Nargles...we meant what's new with you and... Draco?"

Luna looked at Hermione, "I haven't talked to him since Halloween. I miss our conversations, really."

"Miss your.. what?" Ginny almost couldn't breath, "You actually like talking to that little ferret?"

"Oh, Draco's not little. He's actually very tall. And yes, I enjoy talking to him. He's exciting-"

"No," Hermione denied, "He's not exciting, he's childish and pompous and rude."

"Not to mention he hates people because of their blood status," snapped Ginny.

"Or how much money they have," Hermione added.

"Hmm..." Luna stared off into space again, not blinking as she drank her butterbeer in small sips. The two female Gryffindors waited for her to respond, but Luna never did.

"Why- How do you- I just don't understand. Draco should hate you, like he hates us, like we hate him!" sputtered Hermione.

"I don't hate him," said Luna.

"But you SHOULD. Do you think Draco cares about you, that he wants to be your friend?" demanded Hermione.

"Why do you keep mentioning him to me?" Luna tilted her head.

Hermione fell silent. She couldn't very well reveal that Harry stalked her using the Marauder's Map, and it wasn't as if Draco was just passing by Luna, their names lingered next to each other for hours. That's what Harry had said.

"Because we don't want you sneaking around with him, that's why," grumbled Ginny.

"We don't sneak. Our conversations are very much in the open."

"What do you two even talk about? It's not like you have anything in common," Ginny grimaced.

"We talk about many things."

Ginny was quiet now. Several moments passed, and Luna finished her butterbeer than stood up. "I want to make a snowman." Those were her last words before she left the Three Broomsticks.

"That went well," muttered a very sarcastic red head.

"Brilliant," said Hermione with the same deflated attitude.

* * *

><p>Luna went to make a snowman. On a hill by the Shrieking Shack, Luna rolled a snowball until it became bigger and bigger. She stacked one giant snowball on top of the other and patted them down securely. Then, she removed her scarf and hat, giving them to the snowman she'd made.<p>

She smiled softly to herself, proud of her Muggle creation.

"What is that stupid thing?"

She knew that voice.

"A snowman," she replied without turning around.

She could feel Draco's presence looming over her smaller form. Draco sneered harshly at the snowman before he took out his wand and blasted it to high heaven. The snowman exploded. Luna just blinked.

"Ugh, that did very little for my frustration," grumbled Draco as he stormed off, but not too far, going to lean over the rickety fence securing the Shrieking Shack from outsiders.

"Why are you frustrated?" Luna asked as she stepped beside of Draco, placing her gloved palms against the gate. Her gloves and her coat were the only things she had left to wear to shield her from the cold. Draco wore a black fur hat, long black coat that appeared to be tailored perfectly for his slender body, and expensive snow boots. He looked out at the Shrieking Shack, a permanant scowl on his face.

"I... didn't do good on Snape's test," Draco's jaw clenched.

"I understand. It was difficult."

"Don't sympathize with me! I'm smart. I just had difficulty studying... I forgot to study..."

"Sounds like you've had a lot on your mind."

"I don't know-" Draco glanced at her and then did a double take, "The hell is the matter with you?"

Luna looked up at him questioningly.

"Your skirt!" He blurted.

"I like skirts."

"Yes, but not on you, with your bloody chicken legs- but it's freezing cold out here!"

"Chicken legs?"

"Is that all you got out of what I just said?"

"I have chicken legs?" Luna glanced down at her short, white legs.

Draco let out an aggravated sound, "Nevermind."

Luna looked up and smiled a bit, placing her feet on a low piece of the wooden fence. She kept herself balanced, watching the snow, the Shrieking Shack, enjoying Draco's company.

Draco soaked in her company, too. He never realized how comforting silence could be; knowing Luna was there, but not actually having to say anything. She read him like a book, anyway, he believed he didn't need to speak of his frustration over the test anymore. Luna simply... understood.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Draco asked after it had gotten too quiet.

"I love the snow."

"It's annoying."

"I used to play in it with my mum. We would make snowmen together and give them our hats and scarves."

Draco could comment on how that was such a stupid, poor-peoples' thing to do, but he remembered that Luna was speaking about her mum. And Luna's mum was a subject very dear to her heart. For the most idiotic reason, he cared. He did not want to say anything that could possibly offend Luna or her dead mother.

"And why is that such a fun thing to do?" he inquired.

"It's a Muggle tradition. My mum used to say that some of the best things in life are accomplished not with magic, but with hard work. She used to say that magic limits us in the sense that we cannot appreciate the little things. That is why she died, trying to use a spell she was not familiar with. She was one of the few Pure Bloods that didn't care for magic at all."

Draco scoffed before he could stop himself and Luna suddenly tensed.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing he had something to say.

"It's just... so stupid," he blurted out carelessly.

"Why?" Luna asked tightly, "Because you're close-minded?"

"Because magic is power," he said sternly, "Your mother died because she ignored hers-"

"Don't."

Luna hopped off the fence, tiny fists curled by her sides as she stared hard at Draco. She was shaking. From the cold or from the anger that so obviously boiled within her, Draco wasn't sure. He felt challenged. He pulled away from the gate and stared the petite Ravenclaw down, his eyes demanding to be respected. He knew it was wrong. Wrong to make light of her mum's beliefs - her _dead_ mum's beliefs.

But her entire way of thinking was wrong also. Why didn't Luna see it?

Naive little blood traitor.

"Don't talk about my mother as if you knew her," she said, a hint of sadness in her crystalline eyes.

The nice Luna was gone. Draco was getting under her skin; he felt rather accomplished.

"Your mother was trying to be a sodding Muggle, Luna!"

"Stop."

"You really want to pay tribute to the Muggle things that made your mother weak?"

"I said stop-"

"A true Pure Blood should be proud and learn their magic properly-"

"That's not all there is to life!" Luna squeaked, "She made a mistake-"

"Yes, worshiping Muggles."

"She did not worship them!" Luna's cheeks flushed with rage, "You are out of line, Malfoy-"

"_Malfoy_? What ever happened to_ Draco_?" he smirked.

Luna watched him. Draco refused to look phased by the look she was giving him, one that gazed into his very being. He didn't know why he enjoyed seeing the Ravenclaw so ruffled, but she had to know how inferior her mother's ideas were. And they were making Luna into an inferior witch.

Suddenly, Luna crumpled.

A sadness in her glassy eyes, her voice cracked as she said, "I no longer wish to be your friend."

She brushed passed his tall frame, leaving the blond male in utter shock.

He had expected more yelling. He wanted to explain the reasons why her mother had been wrong, but then she said that last sentence, and the air knocked right out of him.

Why did it feel like he'd been punched in the stomach?

Draco gripped the fabric of his coat, suddenly at a loss. After processing what she'd said, he looked over his shoulder, watching Luna's hair bounce as she ran and then disappeared into the whiteness.

"Good riddance," he muttered.


	9. Back to Strangers

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You Druna fans are great.**

* * *

><p>Luna was gone.<p>

And yet, she was everywhere to Draco.

In the beginning it was easy to pretend like he didn't care. They hadn't even been friends, and in those brief moments that they did talk, there had been no connection made. Absolutely none at all; Draco could never allow himself to succumb to enjoying the company of a lunatic blood traitor with her filthy Muggle habits. Yes, it was so easy to lie to himself... in the beginning of her being gone.

And then the days got slower and slower. Draco had turned into a shell of his former self. Empty. He spaced out in classes and let his homework pile up, allowing his grades to slip without the slightest care. He found himself getting lost in the castle from time through time, an odd mistake to make, as he occasionally walked past Ravenclaw tower. He gave up on eating when everything made him feel sick, and sacrificed sleeping while thoughts of Luna's tearful, betrayed gaze haunted him from the day at Hogsmeade. All of this after a week or so of no contact or seeing her at all. They'd gone through periods of time without talking before, being in different houses and years that gave them opposite schedules, but this was different. He knew Luna wanted nothing more to do with him, and that was gradually starting to ruin him.

The only person that ever _tried_ to understand him and made him truly think about himself, was gone.

It took him one more moment, before he finally lost it. It had been after Charms class, and he'd seen Luna walking down the corridor once he'd left class from. Students crowded the corridor, but Draco had picked the long-haired blonde out instantly, and he expected the same from her. How could she not notice him? His sharp, silver gaze followed her, wondering how close she would get before she finally met his eyes.

And then she brushed right past him, not sharing a glance or even a friendly smile, treating him as a stranger once more. He watched her back, wondering if she was going to look over her shoulder, maybe. She kept going.

Finally, Draco snapped.

He had too much pride in himself to admit that he missed her. Instead, he starting taking his anger of being abandoned out on everyone else.

The first victim was Pansy.

"Draco," she purred as she came up from behind of Draco, who sat on the Slytherin couch attempting to work on a late essay. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her plump lips to his ear. "It's been a while since we've... you know."

"Get off me," he demanded, looking up from his essay with the utmost irritation across his face.

"Draco, please? I'm so-"

He shoved her away with the strong push of his left arm. She stumbled from the couch, eyes widely popping. "I don't care," he snarled at her, causing her to back away, a bit tearful. He seemed so good at making girls cry. With a disgusted curl to his lips, Draco returned to writing his essay that should have been turned in three days ago. Oh well, he was Malfoy, he would turn it in late and have his father come up to the school if Mr. Flitwick attempted to deduct points.

The next person to experience Draco's bitterness was Blaise.

And Blaise was not the type of bloke to just take Draco's shit.

Upon leaving the Slytherin Common Room, Draco bumped shoulders with Blaise. "Out of my way."

"You bumped into_ me_, Malfoy," Blaise hissed.

"What was that?" Draco whirled around.

"You heard me-"

"Fucking wanker, how dare you talk back to me. Learn to respect your superiors."

"There's no one superior I see to respect."

"You-"

"I don't have time for this," Blaise turned his back to Draco, entering the Common Room.

Draco retrieved his wand, pointing it at Blaise's back side when his target inquired, "You're going to attack me while my back is turned? You really are a little bitch, Malfoy."

"Fuck you-"

Draco had underestimated Blaise's patience. Blaise spun, his wand already aimed, and shot Draco with a vengeful Stunning spell. Draco hit a wall, crying out in pain and releasing his wand from his once tense grip. Blaise shook his head, chuckling to himself as he stalked away. Draco sank to the floor and remained hunched over with his face looking down, defeated and all alone.

It was then he came to a realization; he didn't have a friend in the world.

* * *

><p>"Draco, will you eat something?" Pansy was trying to be extra sweet to Draco, feeling as though she'd done something wrong. But he continued dismissing her and scowled at the plate of breakfast she slid his way.<p>

"I will eat when I feel like it," he barked at her.

"But the Ravenclaw game is today! You have to eat," begged Pansy.

"I told you, I'll eat when I fucking feel like it," he shoved the plate away from him. He looked thinner in his green and grey striped jumper, and all too stressed to play the Ravenclaw-Slytherin game today. But he was looking forward to relieving that stress.

As he and his team flew out onto the Quidditch Pitch, Draco felt severe winds attempt to knock him back. Snow joined the wind in the constant whipping, and he knew this was going to be one long, painful game. The only thing he could do was make it incredibly more painful for the Ravenclaw Seeker by punching and colliding into him on his broom.

Draco was being more violent, more nasty than ever before. The Snitch wasn't even out yet and he just seemed to have it out for this other Seeker, who'd taken to flying away desperately from Draco and his murderous silver eyes.

What made him even more angered, was _her. _

"Draco's found the Snitch," Luna chimed, though not particularly excited. She just had to be made the announcer.

He could barely see her through the heavy snowfall, but he wondered what her facial expression looked like. He abandoned his abuse of the Ravenclaw Seeker to charge at the speck of gold that did catch his eye. The Snitch made frustrating loops and turns, determined not to be captured. Draco gritted his teeth as he followed it with all his might, trying to block out Luna's voice.

"And that's ten more points to Ravenclaw!"

"Shut up," he growled under his breath, closing in on the Snitch.

"Oh, but Draco's almost caught the Snitch, I suppose..." She didn't even sound impressed. She must really not be able to stand him now.

She must have hated him, now.

"Damn it Loony!" The Snitch flew up, away from Draco's anticipating hand. Draco soared high into the sky, after it.

"It doesn't seem like he's going to catch it," Luna flatly announced.

"I thought you wanted to be my friend," he hissed miserably, eyes focused on the golden Snitch as he spoke his thoughts, that were for Luna, to the wind.

"The Loser's Lurgy is strong in this one," Luna continued talking into the mic, knowing he could hear her, although she couldn't hear him.

"I don't want to go back to being strangers," Draco choked, either from the sorrow in his words or for the cold snow bellowing against him, "I don't want to be alone-"

A powerful gust blew Draco off his broom. He tried to reach out and regain his grip but failed as he spiraled uncontrollably downwards. Gasps and cries of horror echoed as the once proud, superior Pure Blood fell towards the Earth.


	10. Falling Apart

**Double update cuz you guys are so amazing!**

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was not pleased, not pleased at all.<p>

He came to Hogwarts as soon as he'd gotten word that Draco had fallen off his broomstick during a Quidditch match. Lucius went straight to Dumbledore's office and berated the old, pathetic excuse for a wizard on Draco's well being. Having his son play in such harsh weather was simply unacceptable, though Dumbledore went on to insist that Draco had had a choice in whether he played. Dumbledore added that he'd rescued Draco and no harm had come to the boy, he only passed out from the shock of the fall.

It still made the Malfoys look bad, terribly bad, and Lucius wanted Dumbledore's job for such a crisis. Dumbledore listened to Lucius rant before the self-righteous blond went off to visit his son in the infirmary.

Draco laid unconscious on one of the hospital beds, circled by several concerned Slytherins. One of them was a girl who was crying and barking orders at the nurse. Lucius was pleased to see this; at least his son was surrounded by the right crowd and support he needed.

The girl with the tear-stained face noticed Lucius and then rushed over to him, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, it's awful! I thought we'd lost him for good, I just can't believe-" She paused, covering her mouth as more tears dramatically slid down her cheeks. Lucius finally recognized the girl; a Parkinson. Parkinsons were surely not the most rich family of Pure Bloods, but they were socially acceptable; their loyalty ran deep. "How could this have happened?"

How, indeed. Lucius eyed his son's sleeping form with utter disapproval; Draco was supposed to walk in his footsteps, carry on his legacy, but sometimes he failed. He could disappoint his father in those moments.

"I trust my son will be given the utmost care and attention," Lucius stated, eyeing the nurse coldly.

Madam Pomfrey held back the urge to snappishly say "He's not even hurt", and simply forced a smile and nodded. "Nothing but the best care will be given," she went on to insist. No one spoke to Lucius Malfoy in any manner they pleased, even this common nurse understood that much.

"Miss Parkinson, I must be on my way," the elder man said, turning to the Slytherin girl, "Tell Draco I've already replaced his broomstick and it will be waiting in Dumbledore's office for him. Also, continue to watch after him."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Pansy nodded, sniffling.

As soon as Lucius turned to take his leave, he heard something. A voice. His son's voice.

"_Luna_..." Draco weakly muttered, his light eyebrows tugging together as he shifted uncomfortably like he was having a nightmare.

Lucius froze, looking over his shoulder, "What did he say?"

Pansy came to Draco's side, shoving between Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Luna_..."

"I think he's saying 'Luna'," said Goyle, earning a harsh look from Pansy.

"Don't be stupid, Goyle, why would he say that?" Pansy asked sharply.

"Luna..." Draco said more clearly and twisted around, "Don't go."

Pansy's eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Who the devil is Luna?" demanded Lucius.

"Isn't there only one Luna in Hogwarts?" Crabbe mentioned, "The wacky one, from Ravenclaw."

"Shut up," hissed Pansy, causing Crabbe to look down at his shoes.

"Don't leave me," Draco groaned, reaching out with his eyes still closed. He was possibly having a nightmare.

"This is ridiculous!" cried Lucius, "Wake him up at once!"

Pansy obliged, nudging Draco desperately and calling out, "Draco. Draco!"

Draco sprang up, sitting up and planting his hands on either side of him to balance himself as he looked around frantically. He breathed in and out rapidly, dazed and disoriented, not quite sure what was going on.

"It's okay, Draco," Pansy murmured, attempting to soothe him as she touched his arm, "It's me, Pansy. You're okay now."

His heart sank at the image of the first face his eyes captured; disappointed that brown eyes were staring back at him, instead of an owl-like gaze that saw into his very soul.

* * *

><p>Luna was badly shaken ever since the Slytherin-Ravenclaw Quidditch game. Seeing Draco fall so helplessly, it rattled her and she could not deny that she'd reached for her wand in that moment. Dumbledore, however, saved him first. Luna was a bright witch, but her poor reaction time had been her own fault. Maybe if she hadn't been so shocked, she could have done something. But then what? Draco never appreciated a thing she did, or tried to do, for him.<p>

It wouldn't have resulted in anything good. He still looked down on her, and her mother's beliefs. Luna had to remind herself that she couldn't forgive him for that.

Luna still went to the infirmary and peeked discreetly inside. He was always surrounded by Slytherins, so she never got a full view of him, and she wasn't going to walk inside to speak to him whether there were Slytherins there or not.

It was her intent to drop him from her life completely, but Luna had never been a bitter person. She yearned to talk to him, ask if he was okay, but resisted these urges. She walked away from the infirmary, feeling a hole deep within her chest.

More days went by with that same empty feeling. Draco may not have been the kindest fellow, but there was something about Draco she felt inexplicably drawn to. He was much like her, even if he denied it. People tolerated Luna, pitied her. But no one knew what it was like to feel all alone while standing in a crowded room; Draco did, though, and so did Luna. And when they talked, a particular joy filled her up. She felt complete.

Perhaps that was too much, though. Draco detested her and here she was, thinking about him constantly, believing at some point he'd made her happy and even _completed_ her.

It was silly to think she might be accepted wholly by someone.

"Luna?" Harry broke her concentration and she looked up from her food, towards him. She was eating at the Gryffindor table that day.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Are you okay?" Oddly, Harry's face was filled with concern and even a bit of panic. She couldn't fathom why.

"Of course. Why do you ask, Harry?"

"Because you're crying," he said, reaching out to touch her face.

Luna blinked several times before Harry's thumb brushed against her pale cheek and indeed it felt wet. He pulled his hand back, looking at her in a stunned silence, eyes large behind those glasses.

"I wonder why this is happening," she murmured, blinking more so the rest of her tears could stream down. Harry was beginning to wish Hermione or Ginny were here, they would know what to do. Harry was an absolute wreck when it came to girls crying. And Luna crying? Well, that was simply too much to believe.

But here she was, crying. And not even knowing that she had been crying.

Typical Luna.

Harry had asked something but his question fell on deaf ears, because now Luna was looking past Harry, toward the Slytherin table. Draco, who sat parallel to Luna, was looking at her in complete shock. Could he tell she was crying? More tears built up and spilled over, tumbling from her large eyes that just stared at Draco.

She really had no idea what has happening to her. It's not like she was upset or angry at the moment, the tears just came out of no where. Harry followed Luna's gaze. "Is_ he_ the reason you're crying?"asked Harry, about to hex Draco into oblivion depending on Luna's answer.

Not that Luna heard him. She leapt to her feet, grabbed her bag, and rushed out of the Great Hall. "Luna!" Harry called to her, debating whether or not he should run after her.

He saw Draco follow the Ravenclaw out the large doors, and eventually, Harry left too.

* * *

><p>"Luna!" Draco shouted, hurrying after the retreating Ravenclaw as fast as his long legs could carry him, "Fucking Salazar, Luna, if you don't stop this very instant-"<p>

She stopped. Luna gave her cheeks a quick brush with her sleeve before spinning around, smiling weakly at Draco, "Hello Draco, you look quite well after what happened"

"Cut the crap, Loony," said Draco, closing the distance between him and her. The sunlight pouring into the window of the corridor caused Luna's eyes to glitter, though that could also be from the series of tears that had unexpectedly fallen. Draco still found himself engulfed by them. He'd never realized it before, but Luna's eyes were truly beautiful.

"What do you mean?" Luna strictly continued her airy nature, afraid her desperation and longing for him might emerge, and then he would truly make fun of her and make her feel absolutely worthless.

"You haven't talked to me in weeks and just now you were... you were..."

"I believe it's called crying, Draco."

"Why?" he whispered, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, to wipe away a tear just as Potter had done.

"The moisture in the air, I suppose."

Luna, always the one with odd responses.

"That's bullshit and you know it," he nearly growled at her.

"I don't see why it is of concern to you, Draco, we're not friends."

"I'm not concerned," he spat out defensively.

"Alright then-"

"But how _dare_ you," Draco stepped toward her, pent up aggression coloring his face and tone, "refuse to acknowledge me in the halls. How _dare_ you ignore me like I'm some fucking nobody. You, Lovegood, how _fucking_ dare you-" As he spoke, he continued stepping closer and closer, causing Luna to back up. He had her up against a wall now, placing his hands against the surface so that his arms were at either side of her head. The small girl shrank away little by little, cowering under Draco's intimidation, wishing she could just sink into the wall behind her for protection. "How dare you just throw me away," he said at last, slowly and angrily.

"You insulted my mother-" Luna started, but was cut off by Draco slamming the flat part of his fist down against the cold wall next to her head.

"Your mother was a fool!"

"You have no right to say that!" Luna squeaked.

"I have every right," He hissed, "How can you get so upset with me for speaking the truth?"

"Because your version of the truth is warped, Malfoy," again with the last name, "And it is incredibly disrespectful. What if I spoke of your father?"

A glint of something deadly gleamed in Draco's grey eyes, "Don't even-"

"You are so hypocritical," she muttered, "Nothing but a product of your parents shallow belief system."

"You are crossing the line, Lovegood!" He hollered straight into her face, lowering himself so they were at eye level. "My parents are good people. Respectable Pure Bloods. You should be looking to them as idols," he growled, his hot breath hitting her face that was only centimeters from his. He could feel the short, quick breaths she was taking, keeping eye contact with him and never so much as blinking. She really could pull herself together to defend what she loved and honored, another similarity between them.

"I would _never_ want to be like your parents," she said in a low voice.

That did it. Something inside of Draco snapped, and he actually raised one of his hands from off the wall, looking like he was about to hit her...

Luna waited to be hit, waited for _something _to happen.

But the unexpected occurred. For once, Draco was taking her completely off guard. He flattened the palm of his hand against her damp cheek instead of striking her.

Her eyes went huge as his soft lips crashed upon hers.


	11. Sunset

Luna's analytical mind immediately went to work.

Her heart emitted a burst of warmth, blazing heat coloring her neck and cheeks, leaving her considerably flushed. Her lashes fluttered a bit as she tried to comprehend what Draco was doing to make her feel this way, only seeing the lines on his forehead decreasing as he relaxed. Inexperienced as ever, she lightly pushed her lips against his, tasting mint.

She remembered Draco describing snogging as a "hot and intimate" sort of feeling, and it was. Luna had never been more warm than she was right now. She felt pleasure from just the mere lip contact, and started to realized that she wanted more. More lip contact, and more of Draco.

She lifted her frail hand to touch his cheek and he hummed softly as she caressed the fineness of his cheekbone. Draco felt colder than she was, or perhaps she was just too hot in the moment. He angled his head to nibble gingerly on her pink bottom lip, earning a quiet whimper from her. He found her confusion and lack of response utterly endearing, understanding that she was trying to piece the situation together in her mind first. This was ten times better than Pansy's overly eager, sloppy kisses. He was soaking in Luna instead of trying to seduce her.

Little did he know, he was seducing her all the while. He continued his nibbling and open mouthed kisses upon her lips. The taste of her lips was addictive and sweet. Her eyes finally fluttering close, she would give little sounds and attempt to return his kisses. Eventually, they met each other half way, kissing each other with equal pressure and desire. Draco smirked as he murmured, "You catch on quick, little Ravenclaw."

Her reply was a soft hum as she pressed her lips to his once more. She was growing more eager, but not in a way that turned Draco off. He was actually pleasantly surprised to have her take the lead, kissing more frequently, and dropping her hand to the collar of his shirt where she gripped and tugged. It was obvious that she had waited for this moment for quite some time now.

"Malfoy!" a familiar but unwelcomed voice bellowed.

Draco couldn't yank himself off of Luna faster, abandoning her against the wall. She stood there with large eyes that asked questions, ones he answered with a sharp glare, and her cheeks were pinker than he'd ever seen. Her lips flushed and soiled by him.

Draco finally turned himself around to find Potter, breathing heavily with a vengeance in his eyes. Draco was catching his own breath, trying to rationalize his own actions in his head. But he was failing - miserably. How does one rationalize snogging Loony Lovegood, and _enjoying_ it?

Bloody fucking hell, he's gone barmy.

"Why hello Harry," Luna chimed and Draco resisted the urge to facepalm himself. Didn't she realize how screwed they were?

"Luna - get away from him," Potter growled.

"What are you, her father?"

"I'd advise you not to piss me off right now, Malfoy."

"I'll do as I damn well please, Potter."

"I'm serious, Malfoy!"

"Ohh, I'm shaking."

"What the hell did I just see here?" Harry finally blew up.

Draco's teeth grinded together, "You didn't see anything."

"Bullocks! Luna, how could you?" Harry stared at the Ravenclaw standing idly, twirling her finger around a lock of her golden hair.

"I'm not sure how I did that, either. I simply followed Draco's lip movements and-"

"Just stop," Harry cringed, holding up a quick hand that signaled her to pause, "This is disgusting. Don't tell me you like each other-"

"No one ever said that," Draco objected so abruptly that made Luna look down, "Don't even assume such things, Potter. I assure you, this girl means nothing to me."

Luna bit her bottom lip, hard.

"Then why did you-" Harry began.

"I don't know," Draco glared, "She bothers me all the time. She's not the least bit likeable or attractive. I thought I would do her this one favor."

"You sick, manipulative Death Eater scum!"

"Come now, Potter, you're not fond of the Dark Side? Luna is. Follows me around the castle like a lost pup, believe me, I've tried to shake her but she continues to seek me out. Says she wants to be my precious blood traitor. I don't blame her for madly falling for me, though," sighed Draco, "So, I gave her what she wanted to make her go away. A meaningless little snog."

His words were so cold-hearted that even Draco had started to believe them. Perhaps that was the true reason he kissed her, because he pitied her. It's not like anyone could love someone as pathetic as-

Draco glanced at Luna and he saw the Gryffindor in her. Fiery eyes, her small chest rising and falling with each deep, dramatic breath, and a blush not caused from snogging, but fury. He was certain she may hate him now - as it should be. She couldn't be around him anymore, it was too much. Her Muggle sympathizing, her best-friend/stalker Potter, and her strange, unexplainable way to get Draco to do and say things that were not in his nature to say or do. She had to be stopped, somehow, and this was the way to do it. So why did his stomach twist into a knot as he took in that pained, baleful expression of hers?

This time, he would really lose her.

"I don't believe you for a second," Harry spat.

"It's true," Draco growled.

"You are ever so cunning, Malfoy," Luna's voice turned colder than ever before as she walked past Draco and joined Harry's side, turning to face the Slytherin. She appeared utterly indifferent. "As expected from a snake."

Draco swallowed hard, but forced himself to keep his glaring daggers at her. It was easier to do when she was standing next to Harry, causing his heart to plummet to his feet. "And you're pathetic," he said with disgust.

"Your opinion means nothing to me," Luna murmured calmly, "You are nothing to me."

How could she look him in the eyes and say that?

"Now that you've gotten what you wanted, why don't you get lost?"

Luna turned to Harry, smiling sweetly, "Shall we go, Harry?"

Harry looked between the two, totally perplexed. Just what had happened here? "Let's go, Luna," he said anyway, giving Draco one last look of warning, before touching Luna's shoulder and guiding her away.

Draco shut his eyes so he didn't have to watch them leave.

* * *

><p>Luna snuggled into her dark robe, hugging her legs as she watched the Black Lake. She stared blankly into the water, a tree towering behind of her providing just the right support for her back. It had been days since the incident in the corridor, the kiss and the denial, the worst rejection of Luna's life. She ached to cry, but could not cry. She felt entirely too numb to gather up the emotions needed to cry, so she lingered like a ghost haunting the castle. A foolish, broken-hearted ghost.<p>

Harry had been kind enough not to mention what happened ever again, and he promised not to tell anyone, as if reading her mind on what she needed at the moment. She sat at the Gryffindor table much more often just to have more comfort from friends. No one but Harry knew about her situation, and she didn't bother to talk about it with anyone, but knowing that Ginny, Hermione, and even Ron were there for her somewhat made her feel better.

Humming a tune to distract herself, Luna grasped a twig and began drawing patterns with it in the dirt.

_D R A C_-

She scribbled over the familiar letters, but they would not go away. She swept it with her foot and they finally disappeared. Her eyes lost a bit of life in them as she settled her head on top of her knees, looking no where in particular, seeing grass but thinking thoughts of nothingness.

Why did he have to say those things?

"Luna," she lifted her head as she heard approaching footsteps crushing over leaves. Neville Longbottom stopped before her, smiling with his slightly large teeth, "How come you're here all by yourself?" In their past, Neville had been too shy to approach the lovely girl, with her gorgeous length of hair, twinkling eyes, and wonderful Ravenclaw wit. But he'd grown up since his first year of being that shy, awkward, chubby kid. He was taller now, leaner, and grinning from ear to ear while radiating his newfound confidence.

"But I'm not alone," she spoke, "there is a Dabberblimp around here somewhere, and I'm waiting for nightfall, for when the Moon Frogs come out. Have you ever caught a Moon Frog?"

"A Moon... Frog?" Neville asked slowly, puzzled.

"They're from the actual Moon, you know."

Neville chuckled despite his confusion, "I didn't know that, actually. Sounds pretty interesting."

He sat down beside of her, folding his arms over his knees, "You look cold."

"I like the cold," she said, staring out at the water, not really noticing him occasionally glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"But I heard you got sick before."

"That wasn't because of the cold."

"Still...I could always lend you my jumper."

"Why would you do that?"

Neville gulped and let out an airy laugh, "No reason."

"Alright."

"Do you come here a lot?"

"No, I prefer the Forbidden Forest, but that place has a memory I want to avoid."

"What kind of memory?"

"I'm avoiding it, remember?"

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's okay. The view here is much lovelier," Luna watched as the sun glowed its vibrant orange before it would finally disappear for the night.

Ignoring the sunset before them, Neville was much more entranced by her. He looked her way as he murmured, "Yeah, it is."


	12. Where I Belong

**Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! Stay tuned for a Druna Christmas.**

* * *

><p>"Draco," Pansy moaned as her head rolled back, giving Draco more room to spread his tender kisses up her throat. He lightly pecked her chin, trailed kisses up her jawline, then brushed his thin lips across the rim of her ear. "Oh, Draco," she purred, "I'm so happy we made up. I thought you hated me..."<p>

"I'm happy, too..." the lie left his lips in a husky whisper.

He continued messing around in the sheets with Pansy. Everyone else had left the girl's dorm for breakfast, leaving these two lovers in peace.

Pansy Parkinson was the one Draco should be spending his time with. Not Luna. Not that freak of nature.

Pansy was, in every way, Draco's other half.

They... belonged.

This was the right thing to do, Draco convinced himself.

When they were done, Pansy laid her head against Draco's bare chest. They curled up together in the blankets, the entire room dark and filled with quiet pants as the Slytherins were slowly calming down.

"That was amazing," Pansy breathed. She tilted her head up, trying to capture Draco's silver eyes in the darkness. She pecked the tip of his chin.

"Yeah," Draco muttered, rubbing his hand up and down Pansy's smooth arm.

"We all thought you've been sort of distant lately, Draco," said Pansy, nuzzling Draco's warm chest, "Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle... and me."

"I'm sorry," he replied mechanically.

"It's okay," Pansy smiled to herself, "I see now that things really haven't changed between us, Draco. I'm yours, and I will always be yours."

"That's right..." Draco didn't know what to say or feel. A year ago this confession would have comforted him in some sort of way, to know he'd always have someone there, someone he could control.

But Luna was too smart for that. She was brilliant... and odd, but she had a mind of her own.

Draco quickly dusted over his thoughts about Luna and left them alone. She was not fit for his life. He was above her, he'd have to remember that.

"So I was wondering... if we could make things official."

"What?"

"Official," Pansy sat up, looking down at the boy she adored, "Be girlfriend and boyfriend. Our parents would approve, you know."

That was true. The Parkinsons weren't as esteemed as the Malfoys, far from it, but they were still Pure Bloods. They were acceptable.

"Pansy-"

"I love you," Pansy blurted out desperately, "Please don't turn me away."

Draco gave a long sigh. He didn't feel like dealing with her crying the moment he rejected her, which he planned to do. Draco already had to live up to his parents' name and ideals; he wasn't prepared to commit himself to a _relationship_.

"I'll think about it," he said.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Draco snapped as he and Blaise marched down the corridor, "Everyone thinks Parkinson and I should be together, right?"<p>

Blaise wasn't too sure where the blond was going with this. "Sure?"

"But why?"

"I don't really care."

"Well try to," Draco paused, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. Blaise turned to face him.

Blaise sighed, "You and Parkinson have known each other since the dawn of time. She's the only girl you talk about, the only girl you snog and hook up with, the only girl you-"

"She isn't the only girl I snog," Draco abruptly denied with a prominent frown across his brow.

Blaise's eyes widened a fraction, "Well this is certainly a new development."

"What I mean is... there are other girls..." Draco sloppily redeemed himself and continued a brisk walk. Blaise kept up with him. "But she should be the only girl. Damn it."

"Your girl problems cease to interest me, Malfoy."

"Fuck you too, Blaise," Draco nearly snarled, entering the Great Hall. His eyes locked on the Ravenclaw table, but then he realized she was spending most of her days at the Gryffindor table now. He shifted his attention to where the Gryffindors sat, and he did not like what he saw.

* * *

><p>"Luna," Neville hesitantly approached the blond girl who was eating breakfast with Harry.<p>

"Hello, Neville," Luna greeted lightly as she inspected a half-sliced orange. Harry merely nodded to Neville as a form of greeting.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Neville sat down next to Luna, immediately placing a book a parchment onto the table, "There's this essay I'm writing, on magical creatures... I thought since you knew a lot about them, you could help me?"

"What class is this for, Neville?" asked Harry, growing anxious from the fact of not having known about an essay before.

"Um, Hagrid's..." Neville fibbed.

"Hagrid didn't say anything about an essay-"

"So will you help me?" Cutting Harry off, Neville cast desperate puppy eyes at his crush.

"This orange is not an orange," Luna's dreamy gaze only stayed on the fruit she turned about in her palm, "It's quite peculiar."

"That's because it's a tangerine, Luna," Harry explained.

"An orange that is not an orange," Luna placed the fruit down, "Interesting." She threw Neville a sideways stare, "Hello Neville."

"Er... hi?" Neville blinked.

"I would enjoy helping you on your essay.

"Really? I mean, great!" Neville couldn't stop himself from smiling as he prepared his quill and parchment.

"I have to go," Harry stood up.

"Goodbye, Harry."

"See ya, Harry."

"Bye, guys," Harry nodded to them and walked off. As he was on his way out the Great Hall, he spotted Draco standing at the entrance with a dumb look on his face.

Draco was stricken by the sight of Luna and Neville mingling, because it was entirely different from how Luna spent her time with Potter. Potter was like Lovegood's watchdog, constantly monitoring every bloody move she made. With Longbottom, she was under a tender gaze of admiration, and he wouldn't stop looking at her with that stupid fucking grin on his face. Neville leaned in a bit too closely to her, hanging off of her every word. What was worse was that she didn't even seem to mind. Knowing Luna, she probably had no idea that Longbottom was enamored by her.

It made Draco _sick_.

"She's better off without you," Harry's venomous words stung Draco.

Draco's head whipped up, a storm within his eyes. How fucking dare he.

"Who? Lovegood?" spat Draco, "I'm the one that's better off without her. She was bringing me down to the status of a filthy blood traitor."

"Then why did you kiss her?" demanded Harry.

"I told you, I felt bad for her-"

"That's bullocks and you know it."

"Then what is your reason? Enlighten me, Saint_ Potter,_ on what you think you saw between us."

"I think I saw you conveniently meeting up with Luna when no one else was around," Harry daringly rose to Draco's challenge, stepping toward the taller male as his jaw clenched in fury, "I saw Luna become sadder day by day because she had to deal with your nonsense. I saw how she desperately wanted to change you because that's what Luna does; she sees the light in _filth_ like you. I saw you give in to that for a moment, because Luna's innocence is something you and your rotten House could never come by. I saw, in that moment, you kiss her... and I saw her let you."

Draco said nothing as he coldly looked down at Harry. Draco's hands were fists as his sides, quivering in desire to hit something.

Harry could see the almighty Malfoy begin to break.

"I know what I saw," Harry stated, "You let her care then ran off like a pathetic ferret. You're a coward, and you never deserved her." It was Harry's intent to brush past Draco after saying what he had to say, but Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around. Magic or fists, deciding which to use would take too much time. Pulling a wand out would take too much time.

Draco swung his other arm around and let his fist connect with Harry's face, landing a solid blow to Harry's nose. It cracked under impact and Harry's glasses tumbled off. Harry didn't let this stun him for long before he rammed his body into Draco's, sending both boys scrambling to the floor. They wrestled, attempting to land blows and block them at the same time.

Draco managed to grab his wand, but Harry kicked it out of his hand.

"You- tosser-"

"Bastard-"

"Slimey git-"

"Orphan-"

"You never get tired of using that one do you?"

"Stop!" squeaked Luna as she rushed forward, Gryffindors tailing behind her. Ron grabbed Harry and Neville grabbed Draco.

"Unhand me, wanker!" Draco shoved Neville back.

"Don't touch Harry," Neville glared, instantly recovering from the shove.

"Malfoy!" Crabbe and Goyle both ran to Draco's side.

"Where have you two idiots been?" Draco snapped.

"We'd better get out of here before McGonagall finds us," Goyle advised.

"I'm not scared of that old bat!" But Draco knew he couldn't afford to get detention, not after disappointing his father during the Quidditch game.

"Harry, your nose..." Draco looked down to see Luna kneeling before Harry, sympathy causing her eyes to water as she cupped Harry's cheeks. "It'll be alright, Harry. I can fix it."

Draco's heart wrenched. She was so invested into poor little Potter, not even sparing a glance his ways. Draco settled for a rueful leer, melting Luna under eyes filled with hate and betrayal.

"You're pathetic Potter," spat Draco, "Can't do anything without your lot of morons helping you."

"Be quiet," Luna murmured.

"What did you say?" Draco eyed her with contempt.

Luna whirled her head to look at him, "I said stop talking! Leave him alone!"

"He hit me and you dare take his side?" shouted Draco.

"You hit him first!"

"Because he pissed me off first!"

"Why can't you just go away?" Luna whispered at first, but Draco heard her. He'd heard every word. "Just disappear..."

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Luna knew she wouldn't but she wanted to hurt him, just like he had hurt her. She never resented someone so much in her entire life. The anger was quite foreign and she let herself surrender to it. She stood up and locked eyes with Draco.

"Yes, I would like it very much!"

Before Draco could stop himself or rethink his actions, he grabbed Luna's arm. She gave a frightened yelp and Neville retaliated. Instantly Neville shoved Draco back. Draco stumbled, but Crabbe and Goyle caught him.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on Luna again!" roared Neville.

Draco was tired of this. Longbottom, stupid fucking Longbottom had pushed him. This meant war, it truly did.

"Fuck you," spat Draco.

"Right back at ya," Neville hissed.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Draco glanced over everyone, "I'll show all of you."

Draco snatched Luna's hair at the back of her head, and before anyone could react, smashed his lips against Luna's. Her eyes widened immensely while Draco shoved his tongue between her lips, swirling it around in her delicious mouth and let the others view him taking advantage of her. She didn't do a thing, and neither did anyone else.

Finally Neville decided to do something, "Get your disgusting mouth-"

Draco pushed Luna unceremoniously into Neville. Neville caught Luna, wrapping his arms around her protectively, as she shivered with doe-like eyes pinned on Draco. Did that really just happen? And for a moment, did Luna really enjoy kissing him again? Merlin, it was too much to process. Not even Draco understood his sudden need to display his possession over Luna.

"I'm not going to disappear, sorry to disappoint you, Loony," Draco smirked, "Make sure Longbottom watches his back."

Draco fled from the Great Hall, not even noticing that he'd bumped shoulders with Pansy on his way out.

Everyone had seen what just happened, and no one believed it.


	13. Meeting At The Astronomy Tower

**Draco and Luna have been arguing too much lately. Time for things to simmer down a bit. Double update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco hastily walked, urgent to get away from the Great Hall. Far away.<p>

He kissed Loony Lovegood in public, just to prove some idiotic point when his male pride was on the line. After all, how dare Longbottom - of all people - push him? He needed to do something. Claiming Luna's lips in front of everyone seemed to work. Everyone had shut up.

And now Draco's reputation was forever ruined.

"Draco! Draco!"

Adamant on ignoring Pansy, Draco was about to turn the corner.

"Draco Malfoy you stop right now or I'll fucking hex you into an early grave!"

Pansy could very well do it. Draco stopped and slowly turned around, seeing Pansy shaking, tears threatening to spill over in her hurt brown eyes. Draco should have felt guilty, but right now all he felt was annoyance. Annoyance and fear that Pansy would hex the shit out of him. He swallowed hard, noting how she pointed her wand dead at him.

"Bloody hell, Parkinson, put that thing down-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She snapped, "You're going to shut up, a-and listen to me." She sniffed, her lower lip quivering. Draco had never seen this side of her before, not directed at him anyways. He sealed his lips. "Now, I've put up with a lot of things from you Draco Malfoy. I gave you my virginity, let you do whatever you wanted to me, because I love you. Because I'd do anything for you. Everyone knows I love you... And then you MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN UTTER FOOL!"

"No, you did that to yourself-"

"I LOVE YOU! Don't you understand me? I love you. I'm suitable for you. I may not be as rich as you are, but I could give you things Galleons can't buy."

"I doubt it."

"Why are you being like this?" she whispered and then blew up again, "We shag and then I come down to find you SNOGGING THAT BITCH?"

Draco's eyes wildly grew huge, looking as if Pansy had slapped him, "Don't you fucking dare call her that-"

"You're defending her?" Pansy choked, "Loony Lovegood? You're defending her? I don't believe this..."

Draco silently looked away. Yes, he was defending her; although his behavior toward Luna had been unspeakably horrid just moments ago. He recalled how he'd shoved her away after forcing that kiss upon her lips. That was when guilt engulfed him. He shouldn't have pushed her like that...

"How long?"

Draco looked back at Pansy. Her eyes were downcast, her wand wavering ever so slightly.

"How long have you had feelings for the Ravenclaw?"

"No one ever said anything about having feelings for-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME," Pansy released a blood-curdling shriek, "I know you like her, I SEE IT CLEAR AS DAY ON YOUR FACE, MALFOY!"

Draco's eyes slitted, "You need to calm down-"

"I see it, I feel it. You don't want what I have to offer, because you're too focused on that BITCH!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL HER THAT!"

"It'll never work, you know," Pansy laughed hysterically as her tears showered down, "I may not come from the richest family, but at least I'm not poor as dirt like the Lovegoods are. That's why you've been so distant lately, isn't it? Sneaking around because you're ashamed-"

"Shut up," growled Draco.

"-You've fallen for a worthless, dimwitted, filthy little blood traitor. She's not even pretty. How low of you, Draco, how very low of you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"You're not even worth my magic," spat Pansy as she concealed her wand again, "I love Draco Malfoy, not this pathetic fiend you've turned into."

"And I never loved you," Draco stated, treasuring the hurt that twisted in her features. "At least Luna's not easy."

"FUCK YOU, DRACO," Pansy released a loud sob, "How can you do this to me?"

Pleased that he'd broken her once more, Draco turned on his heel and escaped the corridor. He knew others from his House would be looking for him, seeking answers behind his grotesque actions, but Draco would hide out in the Astronomy Tower before anyone could find him.

* * *

><p>Christmas was near, and with it came Winter Break.<p>

Draco was looking forward to two weeks of bliss, already excited to know what his parents would be getting him. It was all he could look forward to since his Housemates had distanced themselves from him and he had to pretend like it didn't effect him. He heard the rumors spreading; Malfoy's fallen for the blood traitor, ha ha ha.

So he found comfort in the Astronomy Tower, where he leaned against the railing and looked out toward the land before Hogwarts. Everything was covered in sheets of pure white snow.

He didn't hear the delicate footsteps approaching behind of him one day.

"Draco."

That voice, that soft, disarming voice was like an electric shock for Draco. He straightened his back and automatically whirled around, wide eyes landing upon Luna Lovegood. She sheepishly looked down at a couple of things she was holding; one was a folded piece of parchment, the other a small box with a silk green ribbon on it.

Mixed feelings swept through Draco and he tried to ignore how fast his heart was now beating. He gulped and turned around, piercing the snow with his gaze. "What do _you_ want?"

"I have gifts for you..." she replied. There was almost fear in her voice.

"I would never like anything you could possibly give me."

"The best gifts come from the heart," she said, taking small steps toward him, "These come from my heart, Draco."

"I'm not giving you anything in return."

"That's fine."

She was beside him now, holding out the parchment and box. Draco rolled his eyes before snatching them from her, pocketing both gifts without bothering to look at the parchment or open the box. Luna placed a hand on the rail, looking out at the snowy scenery.

"How beautiful," she said.

"Why are you here?" demanded Draco, "After everything that happened... We're not friends, so why-"

"It's all written in the letter."

"Letter?"

"The parchment," Luna turned her face to his, smiling lightly, "It will explain everything. Hermione told me that, since you can't seem to speak without arguing, I should write you a letter about everything I feel."

"You talked to Granger about me?" Draco snarled.

"Of course. She is my friend."

"Whatever."

"She wanted to know about the kiss. About us. She wants to help."

"There is no _us_," Draco insisted, "I made a mistake. Now I wish you were the one who would disappear."

"Why?" Luna stared at him, and Merlin, he couldn't take it. Her eyes were gems of innocence, drawing out the truth from him slowly but surely. He couldn't deny that look or those eyes.

"Why?" he growled lowly, "You ask me why? I'll tell you why."

He grabbed her and slammed her back into the railing. Her breath hitched as he held her there, partially lifting her over the rail and she feared he'd push her over. "D-Draco," she gasped. Her profound apprehension only encouraged him to press up against her. They could both go falling out of the Astronomy Tower if either of them should make the slightest wrong movement.

"Because you ruined my life!" He shouted in her face, "You make me feel things... terrible things... things that I shouldn't feel for someone like YOU! You are not like me, you're nothing like me! Now everyone thinks I'm some sort of freak because of you!"

"You're the one who kissed me," her large eyes gathered tears, "You did that in front of everyone. At least I have real friends that are there for me and understand what I'm going through."

"What _you're_ going through?" Draco laughed bitterly, "And what the hell could you be possibly be going through?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Luna dared to ask, "If I'm so terrible for you, then why-"

"Because... I don't know! I don't know what you're doing to me!" Draco shook her until she let out a yelp. He stopped and kept her against the rail, her hair messily falling in front of her face, a few tears slipping down her pink cheeks flushed from the cold.

"You are such a lost boy, Draco," whispered Luna, "Your entire life, you've been lost."

Draco breathed heavily, puffs of frosty white air swirling between his lips and Luna's. As her words absorbed Draco, he felt himself crumbling. He crashed his body into hers, locking his arms desperately around Luna's tiny waist. His fingers bit into the back of her sweater as he buried his face into her warm neck. He inhaled, drowning in her floral scent.

She could feel his breath hit her neck. It made her tremble in delight, despite how dangerously close she was to falling off the rail. She had a feeling Draco wouldn't let her fall, though.

"I-I can't take it anymore," he choked.

"It will be okay," Luna's unshakeable tone assured him, as she slowly slid her arms around his waist.

They stayed in each others' arms for what seemed like hours. And for once, it truly was okay.


End file.
